From the Stars
by OrpheumZero
Summary: COMPETE. Luffy faces off with Rear-Adrimal Yoxiv. The curtain falls on the strange journey of a man from space. And a question once asked will finally be answered... Slight LuNa romance. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

From the stars

This may seem a bit rushed, but I just suddenly came up with the idea just out of the blue. It just popped up in my head and went from there. Now a quick little overview. Orpheum is an original character I created as a kid, even the name I came up with (though I later found out the name did exist, funny coincidence) and have used as something of an alter-ego for many things. He's even a major character in my first novel that I've been working on for several years, but that's different story for later. Anyway, I figured I may as well include Brook and Franky, though I'm not terribly acquainted with them since I've never seen any subs but I think I can get the gist of their mannerisms. Well, enough ramblings, on with the story!

**A mysterious man falls from the sky! Who is this strange man?**

The sky was a splendid mix of purple and orange as evening slowly crept over the Grand Line, and a sailing vessel dubbed the Thousand Sunny sailed across the calm waters. Aboard the grassy deck, a boy named Luffy slumped over a railing on the starboard side of the ship looking quite bored. His first mate, Zoro, rested against the mast in a deep sleep while Usopp sat on a swing telling Chopper yet another of his tall tales. It was a rather slow day, well at least for this crew.

"So there I was, staring down a pack of giant dogs. I mean, each one was at least the size of a horse! There had to be at least fifteen or more of them. Drool dripped over hungry white fangs as beady red eyes looked at me intently..." The long nosed liar said, gesturing with his hands with an overly dramatic swoop as the tiny Reindeer's eyes glowed with adoration and awe.

"R-really?! Fifteen! That's so scary!" Chopper covered his mouth with his hands, his mouth was agape as he hung on every word of the 'story' being told. Usopp chuckled as he rubbed his chin confidently, eyes closed for dramatic effect.

"No doubt my little friend. But I, the great captain Usopp am far more fearsome than some mangy mongrels! Using an ancient form of animal training taught to me by a wise man, I was able to safely subdue the beasts. All but their leader remained, a great big guy with one eye missing!" The sharpshooter continued his tale, squinting his right eye tightly and making a mean face. Chopper shivered as he was caught in the story, eyes doubling in size. Usopp then continued, "We stared each other down, but in the end he turned out to be nothing more than a great big chicken, and ran away with his tail between his legs!"

"Wow, amazing! You're so fearless! I wish I could be that courageous!" Chopper had nearly suffocated as he held his breath, his nerves on edge as Usopp concluded his tale. Laughing boldly, Usopp basked in the praise of the naive doctor. Elsewhere, Robin lounged at stern of the ship, a book as usual in her hands. Sanji had just finished bringing her a cup of tea, and was arrived at the deck area to spot the sleeping swordsman.

"Hey, kelp-head. Why don't you get up and do something useful?" The blonde haired cook said, lighting a cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke into the cool evening air. A droopy eye barely opened to acknowledge the lovesick chief, glaring with both disinterest and annoyance.

"I am, I'm ignoring you for instance." Zoro said with a yawn, stretching like a cat as he adjusted himself against the mast. The curly brow on Sanji's face jittered for a second as his patience was instantly zapped to zero by his lazy crewmate.

"What was that, shark face?!" Feet clambered down the steps and onto the deck, kicking up pieces of grass as the blonde moved in on the drowsy figure. Franky, peered down from the opening of the crow's nest as he heard the commotion. And Brook, who was practicing a new note on a violin near the entrance to the dining hall, stopped as well and looked at the spectacle.

"Do I have to repeat myself, shitty cook?" Zoro was now fully awake, and a hand readied to draw a sword at a moments notice. His death glare set squarely on the chief, that same stare that could melt the morale of weaker men.

"Say that to my face, moss head!" One could almost feel the tiny bolts of lighting as both men locked glares, a heat even seemed to radiate from the tension. Leaping into the air, sword and leg crossed as the two men erupted into battle for the umpteenth time this week. Chopper tried as always to break up the fight for fear of injury to one of the men, while Usopp quietly tried to lead the tiny reindeer away on the advice _he_ would be hurt. Franky meanwhile shouted out threats about the two tearing up the lawn.

"Whoa, check that out!" Luffy's voice suddenly broke the clamor, drawing attention from everyone on deck, including Robin who had been eavesdropping with an ear on near the deck. Nami, appeared as well complaining about the commotion distracting her from her map making. The crew wandered over to where their lovably dim witted captain was bouncing up and down excitedly and laughing gleefully.

"So what is it, Luffy?" Nami asked, clearly flustered as she presumed it was something not nearly as interesting as their captain made it out to be. Pointing up, Luffy drew everyone's attention skyward. High above, even in the now bluish purple sky, a shining beam of light flashed through the air. Gasps of awe escaped their mouths as the Straw Hats watched with wonder at what appeared to be a falling star.

"It's so beautiful!" Nami said, her brown eyes widening as she took in the sight. Chopper and Usopp watched with fascination while the previously dueling chief and swordsman both smirked quaintly at the sudden attraction in the sky. Eyes marveled at the spectacular sight high in the heavens.

"A captivating sight indeed. It fills my soul with joy and compassion for the universe!" Franky pumped his arms around, posing as he always did to express his joy for even the most simplest of wonders. Brook nodded in agreement, "Surely a song could only do little justice for this most special of occasions." Robin simply smiled while Luffy beamed like a child seeing the open world for the first time.

"Hey, wait a second. It's gonna hit that island over there!" Usopp said, pulling his goggles down to see where the falling star was headed. Indeed, the sparkling object grew larger as it neared a small island not far from where the Sunny idly drifted by. The fallen star became an intense beam of light and a roaring crash sounded as it crashed, illuminating the island and creating a gust of wind that rocked the boat quite harshly.

"You don't see that everyday." Zoro said, raising a brow as he and the others were taken by surprise. It was quite a surprising turn of events, but then again the Grand Line was not all that normal to begin with.

"Let's go and check it out!" Luffy said, his excitement once more at it's peak as he kept his eyes on the island. A fist struck the back of his head as Nami frowned at his brash decision. His rubbery skull throb with pain as he moaned quietly about Nami being so mean.

"Idiot! We can't just go and check out where a star fell. Who knows what could happen, there might be something dangerous." The red haired navigator said, placing both hands on her hips as she made the 'official' decision on the subject at hand.

"Oh Nami my dear, your wisdom knows no bounds!" Sanji swooned, his hands cupped together as his legs seemed to wiggle with the fluidity of gel as he praised Nami with heart shaped eyes. Zoro huffed quietly to himself, drawing a momentary glare from the chief.

"But there might be something cool! Maybe even food!" Luffy responded, his hope unwavering despite his navigator's reasoning. A foot landed squarely on his head as Sanji mumbled something about stars not being edible, at least he was pretty sure of that. Suddenly a cry of alarm drew everyone's attention back to Usopp.

"There's someone on the island!" The curly haired liar said, his voice tinged with shock as he spotted a figure crawling on the shoreline. Steering the ship towards the island, the Straw Hats came closer and closer, and their eyes widened in shock as they finally saw the scene clearly. Lying on the beach, was a figure facing down, unconscious. Beside it, a strange vessel burned as flames enveloped it, whatever it was, there was little but burning wreckage. Getting as close as possible, the _Mini-Merry II_ was dispatched to the shore.

"Whoa, it's a guy. I wonder if he's alive." Luffy said as he neared the figure and squatted down. With his usual carelessness, Luffy poked the unmoving person with his finger, much to the chagrin of Nami and Chopper.

"He doesn't look alright, and I'm always dead serious!" Brook cracked, looking at the unconscious individual closely, Nami swatting his head off his shoulders in response.

"Let me see him!" Chopper said, immediately leaping into action and turning the man over. For a moment the crew could only stare as they took in his strange appearance. A dull gray streamlined outfit that fitted to his well muscled body, with red and purple striping along the shoulders, cuffs and ankles. Beautiful silver hair like steel flowed to his shoulders, accentuating a countenance that was both stern and handsome.

"Funny looking hair. Is he really old or something?" Luffy asked to no one in particular. Yanking on a few strands of hair, causing the unconscious man's head to bob in the direction of his tugging. For the second time that day Nami's fist struck the oblivious captain with a harsh remark. Suddenly the figure's hair dulled and then changed into a dark brown color, his entire form seemingly becoming less intense.

"Ahh! Did I kill him or something?!" Luffy looked around, freaking out at the sudden change. Chopper meanwhile panicked and ran in circles, screaming for a doctor. It took about a minute for Nami to remind him that _he was_ the doctor. Carefully bringing the man onto the paddle steamer, Luffy and the others rowed back to the Thousand Sunny. Onboard, the rest of the crew watched quietly as the man was brought aboard. Following Chopper's careful orders, Franky and Zoro carried the man into the infirmary and placed him on the bed.

"It doesn't seem like he has any external wounds. But I have a feeling he may have some internal damage..." Chopper surveyed his patient, carefully making a diagnosis. Due to no apparent zipper, the tiny doctor was forced to cut open the suit from the neck down with some scissors so he could take a better look at the man. There were a few dark bruises and lacerations, and a deep gash on his left shoulder. Outside on deck, the crew waited for Chopper's return. A dark gloom hung over the group as they feared the worst.

"Do you think he came from the star?" Luffy wondered, trying his best to put on a thinking look. A few glares were shot at him for his absurd question, but at the same time they couldn't help but think the same.

"Don't be silly, there aren't people on stars." Nami said, trying to be logical about this whole ordeal. Of course, nothing the crew had been through was by any means normal or made sense sometimes.

"Maybe he's from Skypeia." Sanji suggested, drawing nods from Zoro and Usopp. But there was the issue of the man's strange outfit and that burning wreckage he was near. Neither seemed anything like the outfits worn by the sky people or their Dial devices. Truly it was a mystery that could only be answered by the man Chopper was taking care of.

Suddenly, the familiar cry of Chopper called everyone's attention. They charged down into the hall and opened the door to the infirmary where Chopper stood white as a ghost. Sitting up on the table, the man stirred despite his apparent injuries. Teal eyes looked around with confusion before settling on the strange group of characters standing across the room from him.

"Where am I? And who are all of you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(_The man sits up in the bed and speaks with the Straw Hats_)

Luffy: Whoa, this guy is from space?! That's so cool!

(_On deck, the crew watch him pacing around_)

Nami: But that doesn't make any sense. Is he really from another world?

(_A fleet of Marine ships are seen closing in on the Sunny_. _The man leaps into action with a fierce glare_)

Zoro: What's with this guy, he isn't human.

Luffy: On the next One Piece; "_What a strange name. Orpheum: The warrior from beyond the stars!_"


	2. Chapter 2

From the Stars

**What a strange name... Orpheum: The warrior from beyond the stars!**

The Straw Hat crew stood in the doorway of the Infirmary as the injured man looked back with confusion. Freshly laid bandages covered his shoulders and mid-section, yet he sat up as though he had suffered only a minor scrape. Blonde hair made up his brows, giving him a rather surprised look, but they knitted together as he took in the sight before him.

"Who are you people? Where am I?..." A soft voice asked with a painful gasp, his injuries finally becoming apparent to him. He surveyed the people watching him, a hint of suspicion in his glare. Nobody said a word, Chopper stood stock still as though he had seen the dead raise. Not a minute ago the man was barely breathing and bleeding internally. Luffy finally piped up, his fascination begetting his shock.

"Hi, I'm Luffy! What's your name?" The hyperactive captain said, nearly landing atop the man as he barreled into the room and looked closely at him. A sweat drop fell down the man's head as he became a little uncomfortable with the boy's closeness, a forced laugh could heard under his breath.

"I'm... Orpheum. It's uh... nice to meet you Luffy." The man said calmly, a pleasant smile spreading on his face. Luffy flashed his trademark grin as he always did, he had already decided this man was his newest friend. The man felt his initial concern fade away, something about the boy's grin reassured him of his safety.

"So, Orpheum is it? Where are you from?" Nami sheepishly entered the room, not as readily convinced as her goofy captain. Usopp stuck near the door, his long nose peeking around the threshold as he peered inside. Sanji stayed near Robin and Nami, ready to defend them while Zoro casually made his way along the wall along with Franky and Brook. The man took in the strange crowd around him, never had he seen anything quite like them.

"I'm from Morphia, homeworld of the Morpfien Empire..." Orpheum replied as the questionable looks from the crew watched him.

"Homeworld? As in another world?!" Franky asked with surprise, his sunglasses slipping down to his metal nose. Zoro's eyes widened while Robin became instantly fascinated by this. The man nodded and could see the realization dawning on the crew.

"I told you, he's a star man!" Luffy shook his fists up and down with glee, believing he had won a bet.

"What, aliens?!" Usopp almost fainted as he heard this and stayed at his 'advantage point', but continued to watch.

"I take it you don't get many visitors from other worlds, do you?" Orpheum asked, grinning softly as he saw the crew shake their heads. A few moments passed before Luffy chimed in again.

"How did you get here? What happened to you?" The energetic boy asked, this struck a chord with Orpheum, who hung his head low suddenly as he went deep in thought. Nami mumbled into Luffy's ear about being tactful, but the dark haired teen cocked his head as he wondered what the word meant. Suddenly Orpheum felt a pain shoot through his shoulder and he grabbed it, spurring Chopper to push past the crew and reassume his role as doctor. The man thrashed about, but was eased back into resting position by Chopper who ordered him to sleep.

"He needs rest, I'm sorry but any more questions will have to wait!" Chopper said, standing defensibly between everyone and his patient. Luffy soured over this, but was dragged away by Nami and Franky. Brook ran off, claiming that he was going to prepare a song that would put their guest at ease. Sanji then realized that it was time for dinner, a fact that snapped Luffy out of his glum and back to his usual self. An hour later, everyone was in the dinning hall, even Chopper who had finally gotten their mysterious space man to finally take a rest.

"He should be a lot better by the morning. Though I don't think he should be up and around at least until the day after tomorrow." The tiny reindeer said, everyone listened patiently to his words, well Luffy was mumbling what sounded like an agreement as he tried to snatch as much food as possible for himself. Luckily, Sanji had wrapped a plate before setting out the rest so that Orpheum would have _something_ to eat when he was ready. It was quite a different night, having an injured man who _wasn't_ Luffy or Zoro. Discussion kept turning to Orpheum and who he was and why he was here now.

"I wonder why he crashed. That craft he was in seemed like it was damaged by something." Usopp thought aloud, pondering about Orpheum's accident. Looking back on the small island, the wreckage of what was once a vessel was now but a heap of metal, buried under fallen trees and ash from the small fire it had caused.

"You think he was chased here?" Zoro asked, something that was on the whole crews minds. It wouldn't be the first time someone they had met was running from somebody. But for it to be a person from a whole other world, now that was different.

"Well, it's getting late. We can worry about it tomorrow. Besides, we still need to get to the next island so we can resupply." Nami said, everyone nodding in agreement. Though it was easier for the girls to get to sleep, Luffy on the other hand would not go to sleep peacefully.

"This is so cool! A real live space man is on our ship! How awesome is that!" He screamed, only for Sanji to stuff a pillow down his mouth with a rather rude comment. A fight erupted, with Chopper somehow finding himself wedged in-between a bedpost and Usopp lying unconscious near the door with feathers coming out of his ears. The ruckus only lasted a few minutes before everyone was fast asleep, except Brook who played out his favorite nighttime song with his violin back on deck.

Morning came without much difference, Luffy was still dead asleep in bed as was Zoro. Sanji, Nami, and Robin were heading up to the deck when they heard Chopper scream. Running around in circles near the infirmary, Franky tried to calm the panicking doctor.

"He's gone! He isn't in the bed!" Chopper yelled, tears streaming down his eyes like rivers. A search immediately began, with Nami wacking both Luffy and the swordsman into consciousness with her Clima-tact. They search every room, the pool room, the wreck room, Nami and Robin's underwear drawer. Sanji needed an icepack for his head, but he would would live. Finally, everyone arrived on deck to find Brook humming a shanty tune to himself pleasantly.

"Mr. Musician, have you seen where the man went? He isn't in the infirmary." Robin asked, being one of the few to keep her cool in the situation. A hearty laugh resounded across the sparking morning sky as the skeleton nodded.

"He's over there, by the figurehead. He came by about a few hours ago, said he wanted to watch the sun rise." Brook said, playing a few notes off as he spoke.

"Really?!" Chopper asked.

"Certainly, dead men tell no lies!"

_**THUD**_

"Stop fooling around?!" Nami said, her eyes a demonic white as she bared what appeared to be fangs at the joking ghost, whose skull was now battered and on the verge of shattering into a million pieces.

"I thought it was dead men tell no secrets..." Usopp said as the others rushed by him and Brook and to the front of the ship. Sure enough, the man leaned against the railing just before Sunny's head. His hair blew in the salty breeze, but what really surprised the group was his clothes. Gone was the strange futuristic outfit, replaced by more modest, plain looking clothes. Turning around, teal eyes warmly greeted the Straw Hat pirates.

"Good morning. Sorry if I caused a fuss." Orpheum said, grinning. His tone was a lot more good spirited, perhaps a night's rest really was all he needed.

"But, your wounds!" Chopper said, pointing the man's chest.

"Oh, these? I'm fine. See?" Orpheum said, revealing his bare chest. The others initially cringed at the sudden exposure, but were shocked to see only a light bruise and a slight scar on his shoulder.

"How can that be? There was deep gash in your shoulder last night." The tiny reindeer was confused, as was the rest of the crew. This man clearly was not like a normal human.

"Well, I heal differently than you. But I'm grateful for your medical assistance." Orpheum said, curtly nodding to Chopper. The tiny reindeer beamed and danced around, happy to have been of help.

"So, where is this, exactly?" Orpheum gestured around himself. Nami told him about the grand line, then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"We never introduced ourselves. I'm Nami, the navigator of this ship." The orange haired girl winked. The others introduced themselves as well, some with their own flare. Orpheum grinned as he watched Usopp proclaim leadership, only to be knocked over the head by Zoro.

"This Grand Line, sounds like quite the dangerous place. It must really rough out here." The man said, turning back to look at the horizon behind him.

"You get used to it." Robin smiled, grinning as Chopper berated Zoro for nearly cracking Usopp's skull open.

"Hey, you look strong. Wanna join the crew-" Luffy was about to asked when suddenly.

_**BOOM**_

An explosion brought everyone's attention turned to the port side towards the bow. A fleet of ships could be seen sailing into view.

"It's the Marines! Everyone, to your posts!" Nami cried out, the crew following her orders without fail. Brook and Franky went below deck and readied the canons while Usopp stayed near Nami to scout for her.

"Why are they attacking us?" Orpheum asked Zoro, who shrugged as though it weren't a big deal.

"We're enemies of the world government. Long story short, our captain declared war on them when they took our friend." The green haired swordsman nodded to Robin, whose legs were being used as cover by the anthropomorphic reindeer. Orpheum was silent, something about the scenario struck a chord with him. Closing his eyes for a moment, the teal orbs opened to reveal a fierce glare that shot out towards the ever closer Marines.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Zoro yelled as he watched the man run off towards the Bow of the ship. Suddenly the swordsman and the others on deck stood mesmerized as the man pulled out a strange looking handlebar, which suddenly transformed into a large scythe like weapon. Leaping over the railing and into the air, the man disappeared from sight.

"What the hell? Is he crazy or something?!" Nami and Luffy both rushed to the side only to leap back as the man shot up into the air, a pair of wings sprouting from his back. Powerful flaps sent strong winds around, nearly blowing the two away as they watched the man fly off towards the Marines like a shot. Screams of confusion and panic could be heard as the Marines scrambled about as they saw the flying man approach. Canon fire roared as they attacked Orpheum, who dodged each shot and swoop in low towards the nearest ship.

"Duck!" The Marines hit the deck as the man dove by and a slicing sound was heard. Looking back up, they found all their canons were now half way down, rendering them useless. Suddenly the mast creaked and fell, draping the men with the sail. Soaring back into the sky, the man dive bombed another ship, crashing through the deck and back through the hull. The Straw Hats meanwhile watched in open mouth awe as the man laid waste to 3 more ships before seeing the remaining Marine vessels finally turning around.

"This guy, he's incredible!" Zoro said, an agreeing nod from both Franky and Usopp. He could tell that the man was a warrior, but never did he imagine such power and strength. Landing softly on the lawn, Orpheum's wings disappear as though they never existed while the scythe shrinks and becomes a normal looking metal bar once again. He stands up and looks around at the crew.

"WOW THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Luffy yelled, unable to contain himself. Needless to say, the rest of the crew was quite surprised. Though Robin kept her usual look of indifference, her eyes burned with a fascination.

"So you're a devil fruit user?" Nami asked, still unable to believe the sight she had witnessed. Orpheum's brow twisted as he heard the words.

"What's a devil fruit?" He asked.

"They strange fruits which give whoever eats them great powers." Robin explained, then demonstrated by creating a duplicate hand that tapped the man on the shoulder. She grinned as he flinched in surprise. Then Luffy showed off by stretching his arms.

"I see. But no, I am no devil fruit user. What you say was of my own natural power. As I said last night, I am Morpfien. I can transform my power for a limited time by manipulating my own molecular structure. Even my suit is specially designed to accommodate any changes I desire." Orpheum said with a grin. The crew watched as his clothes warped and changed shape, becoming a black trench-coat and a pair of black slacks.

"COOL! MAGIC COAT!" Luffy and Chopper both grabbed one of the coattails and looked at it intently. Truly there was no end to the surprises this man held.

"Alright you two, knock it off. It's been a fun morning, but I think we could use a good breakfast right about now." Sanji said, everyone agreed and the crew entered the dining hall. Orpheum felt quite out of place amongst the chaos he bore witness to. Luffy was like was some kind of eating machine, never ending as he snatched numerous pieces of foods and swallowed them whole. But at the same time, he could tell that their was a strong sense of comradery that went beyond normal understanding. Even though they had only known him for a day, the feeling of trust in him was almost heartrending.

"Thanks... I really don't know what to say..." The man said, smiling warmly to everyone. He then opened his eyes as he saw them returning similar, unique grins of their owns. But again, he took notice of Luffy's smile. Something about that monkey like grin told him everyone he needed to hear and know.

"Oi, why don't you join our crew?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Preview_:

(_Orpheum looks around as the crew stares at him_.)

Luffy: Huh? Why won't he answer. Is he sick or something?

Nami: What do you expect? You can't just always expect an answer when you ask somebody out of the blue!

(_Orpheum out on deck, suddenly falling to knees in pain_.)

Chopper: Oh no! Is he sick or something, what's wrong?

Usopp: I don't like the looks of this...

(_Zoro reaches out a hand only to be given a strange glare from Orpheum_.)

Franky: Something's wrong our new brother, he isn't looking well!

Luffy: On the next One Piece! "_A mysterious ailment... Orpheum's haunting past comes to light!_"


	3. Chapter 3

From the Stars

**A mysterious Ailment... Orpheum's haunting past comes to light!**

Silence hung in the dining room, no body saying a word as all eyes fell on the brown haired man seated before them. Nami sighed quietly to herself and grumbled 'idiot' under her breathed. It was not uncommon for Luffy to ask this question of people, he had even once offered a man trapped inside a box the same question some time ago. It was obvious that Orpheum felt a little uncomfortable with this sudden proposal.

"Yohohoho! I've never heard such silence, and I have long since lost my ears! Skull Joke!" Brook cracked after some time had passed, only to be backhanded by Zoro and Usopp. Orpheum remained quiet still, deep in thought as he processed the question. Everyone except the dazed skeleton waited with such baited breath, that they gasped lightly as the man finally spoke up once more.

"I'm truly honored by your proposal... but I don't know. I don't believe I deserve such a position here, or anywhere." Luffy craned his head while many of the others beetled their brows as they heard this. Why would he think he didn't deserve to be a part of the crew? Nami could feel something holding him back, something that she had once wondered to herself long ago when she betrayed the crew. But before she could offer some form of comfort, she was cut off.

"It's got nothing to do with being deserving. You're a cool guy and I think you'd make an awesome new member, it's as simple as that." Luffy said, his usually carefree tone being replaced by that rarely seen serious one. Something about it both irked Nami and made her feel inspired, his forward and direct nature while tactless always had a ring of truth to it, however impolite it seemed. Orpheum blinked, confused by the generosity and overly accepting nature. Yet inside, he still felt a terrible ache in his heart.

"I"m sorry, but I just can't accept your offer." He replied, his tone almost inaudible.

"But why?" A scratchy voice asked with a whine of impatience.

"It's.... complicated. Please, excuse me." Orpheum stood up, keeping his gaze downward towards his feet. He then opened the door and went out onto the deck without another word, leaving the Straw Hats confused.

"What's his problem? He seemed so upset about something." Luffy once more craned his head like an owl, his face a confused frown.

"It's only a hunch, but I believe Mr. Spaceman is suffering on the inside." Robin began, her calm and collected expression never changing.

"What?! Do you mean he's injured internally or something?" Chopper screamed as he heard Robin, his eyes wide as saucers.

"No Little Doctor, I mean that he is having doubts about himself. If you recall, he went quiet after our Captain asked where he had came from. I believe that he may have left his world on rather bad terms." The azure eyes of the archeologist narrowed as she gave her deduction, causing the others to puzzle over this possible guess. Deciding to leave the subject where it was for the moment the crew finished their food. Sanji then began washing up while Franky and Zoro both sat at the bar and for a few drinks. Nami as usual was checking the Log Pose's position and using a map to determine their next stop.

"The next island is southeast of here. The map says it's a spring island so we should be able to get some fruit since we're running a little low. It should only take another day to reach." The tangerine haired girl said, only getting a few nods from a couple of crewmates. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing a game with Brook while Robin smiled warmly as Usopp berated the raven haired boy for 'cheating'.

Out on deck, the lone man leaned against a tree, his face a mixture of anguish and sorrow. Deep in the reaches of his mind, a voice bellowed loudly. And the vision of a terrifying figure masked in shadows loomed from a throne. Eyes filled with pure hatred and bitterness glowed within the blackness.

_**Traitor! You dare defy Imperial law? I hereby sentence you to death for your insolence!**_

The words drove a shiver down Orpheum's spine, causing him to clutch at his heart and make his eyes well up. "But I had no choice... I could never do something like _that_. I could never destroy a whole world...." The words fell on deaf ears, drowned out by the caws of seagulls and the crashing waves against the ship. Sliding down the tree, he sunk to his knees, his face pale and etched with pain.

"Why must I be so different? Either way, I am a monster. If I spill blood, or defy what I am..."

"Are you ok?" A voice called out, snapping Orpheum from his reverie. Looking up, he saw Luffy grinning back. Once again he felt both elated and frustration as he looked at the young man. Something about it both made him want to feel insulted, but at the same time reassured of his burdens.

"Yes... I'm fine. Just _reminiscing_."

"Oh that's cool, about what?" The boy pried.

"I'd... rather not say." Orpheum replied, but yet as he said this, Luffy craned his head and seemed to frown disapprovingly.

"Don't care, I want to know what's wrong." It was Orpheum's turn to frown, how could someone say something so rude?

"It's complicated, alright?"

"Is it about your homeworld?" Orpheum lifted his head to say something, but instead nodded quietly. Why did Luffy continue to press the issue? Didn't anyone teach him it was impolite to pry into other people's business? Yet something about the innocence in that question, the simple child-like curiosity of wanting to know made the man feel as though he could open his soul and not find any judgment.

"Yes. You see, I'm an exile. I was labeled a traitor and sentenced to be executed for crimes against the empire." Orpheum began, feeling a little of the weight lifting from his shoulders as he spoke.

"A criminal, eh? You really would fit in with our little group." A baritone called out, and both Luffy and Orpheum looked up to see Zoro and the others. Nami looked at Luffy and sighed, massaging her forehead in slight frustration.

"Luffy, you really have no shame when it comes to sticking your nose into other people's business, don't you?" She asked, only to receive a grin and chuckle from the Straw Hat wearing boy. She scoffed and took a seat on the lawn, as did the others. Orpheum looked to each of them in turn, at a loss for words as he saw their nonjudgmental looks.

"So, what did you do to make them mad?" Chopper chimed in, a little nervous about asking such a bold question.

"I defied our greatest law."

"And that would be?" Robin asked, she and the others were all too familiar with breaking laws and inciting the wrath of others. The man looked away and instead down at his feet.

"To destroy _unwanted_ worlds. You see, the Empire of which I belong has been leading an intergalactic bid for conquest for eons. But as of late, when a world proves to be of little value on either a strategic or resource level.... it is to be destroyed." Without looking up, Orpheum could hear the collected gulps of his newfound friends that confirmed their shock.

"But why would they do that? What gives them the right?" Luffy cried out. While he had met his share of twisted individuals who could easily discard others like trash, to hear of a world of such people made him sick. He was angry and filled with disgust, something he had rarely felt since Arlong. The memory of the man who had hurt _his_ navigator resonated strongly in his mind.

"I do not know. It has been our way of life for centuries. From the moment we're born, we are put through grueling experiments meant to condition us into mindless killing machines. Even though I was born a noble, my father the King's brother, I was forced into an even worse program..." Trudging up these memories once more brought Orpheum to a shuddering fit, all the while the others simply watched with a mix of horror and pity. After taking a deep breath he continued, "Even now, I can't remember all of what they did to me. All I know is that after years of tortuous experiments, I was given my first order: Wipe out a planet of rebels..." Orpheum trailed off again. Only the lapping waves of the ocean could be heard, as every one of the Straw Hats looked at the man completely shocked.

"Then what?.."

"I... I refused. I had seen what the horrors we had committed and I knew I could not bring myself to do the same. But the moment I spoke, I was condemned on the spot. By sheer luck I escaped and crashed here. You all know the rest..." Orpheum concluded, his voice almost inaudible. His eyes burned as they threatened to spill over with tears. "Sometimes I think I should have died... After all, I'm just another monster. Meant to fight and kill."

"Don't you dare say that!" Luffy shouted, standing up and looking down at the near weeping man. Looking up, Orpheum's mouth was agape as he saw Luffy's expression. Gone was the childish demeanor, replaced by an intense glare. Like that smile, it spoke to him, no, it _commanded_ him to not despair.

"Just because you were born to be a weapon or whatever doesn't mean you have to live by it. You escaped from that life because you didn't want to be their instrument, right? You wanted to be something better than that." Luffy continued, Nami smiled faintly as she watched her captain. A similar look on the faces of the others as well.

"But... how can I? I betrayed my own people. And for what? Just because I didn't want to follow the law? I'm a coward, and far worse, a monster...." Barely a moment had passed when Orpheum said this that a fist collided with his face, sending him onto his back. Pain throbbed all over his nose and cheek, which wasn't cut but felt intensely sore from the blow.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY SUCH THINGS!" Luffy hollered, his scratchy voice reaching a slight pitch. "You did what you did because you though it was right, that doesn't make you a coward. And you're by no means a monster, so stop acting like a jerk!" Luffy stood over the perplexed man, who simply absorbed each word silently.

"But..."

"BUT NOTHING! If anyone is a coward, it's the people who put you through those experiments. They used you like a tool for their own ends, and then discarded you when you wouldn't do what they wanted." Luffy continued to glare, his beady black eyes digging deep into Orpheum's own. Each word was like that punch, pushing back the tide of self-pity and remorse. All the while, the others watch, some with more bemused expressions than others. Nami was torn between berating her Captain for his strike on the man, but found herself as always entranced by his simplistic yet heartfelt logic.

"Luffy...." She said. Her brown eyes watched as the young rubber boy continued his speech.

"You aren't a monster, you're our friend! Even though we haven't known you for very long, I can tell you without a doubt that we have your back. So don't go and act like everyone in the world, the universe, or whatever is against you." Luffy's tone had gradually begun to cool off, but his words still carried just as much weight as they did when he struck Orpheum. Holding out a hand, the Straw Hat wearing captain flashed his signature grin. "You're not alone, not anymore."

"I.. I..." It had to be some strange power, how else could this kid leave Orpheum without any words to say? The promise, no, the truth behind his words were unlike anything he had heard. Such confidence it instilled, however childish. Letting himself be hoisted up, Orpheum felt a smile spread on his face. It almost felt feigned, but with each second he knew he wasn't faking.

"Thank you, Luffy." At this the raven haired teen laughed heartily, his grin becoming so wide it seemed to take over his whole face.

"No problem." Scratching the back of his head, Luffy continued to chuckled, eliciting laughter from his crew in turn. Orpheum looked all around, and found himself slowly losing himself to the infectious fit of merriment. Time just seemed to fly as the tense moment became an impromptu party. Chopper and Usopp were playing pranks on Zoro, who promised them a 'swift death' by his sword. Franky and Robin were deep in discussion while Brook 'entertained' Luffy and Nami with a little game, which seemed focused on getting Nami to reveal her underwear. All the while, Orpheum laughed and grinned at the antics of his newfound friends. He stood by the railing, beside himself with joy.

"I told ya, you really do fit in with the rest of us." Sanji appeared beside him, a crumpled cigarette trailing wisps of smoke on dangled from his lips. He leaned against the rail nonchalantly, his uncovered eye staring off into the afternoon sky.

"Such carefree nature, the comradery you all share is beyond anything I've ever seen." Orpheum said, and beetled his brow when he heard Sanji laugh.

"That's what we call _family_. We've all had our dark times, but something about that rubber headed idiot just keeps us going and brings us together. If it weren't for him, I'd still be stuck serving tables for ungrateful punks while some shitty old man barks orders at me." Sanji chuckled, the cigarette bouncing as his clenched jaw reverberated from the laugh.

"Family...." The word was almost as alien to Orpheum as the world he now stood on. But that simple word filled his soul with a feeling he hadn't in a long time, love. Soon the day faded into evening, and the crew filed into the kitchen for an early dinner. They had forgotten about lunch because of their partying, and Luffy's whines of 'starvation' implored Sanji to make a thousand meals. While the layout wasn't quite up to what Luffy had hoped for, it was still enough for a small army.

"Word to the wise; grab what you can and eat as fast as possible, he's tricky." Usopp whispered to Orpheum, who watched with a mix of horror and awe as he watched the stretchy teen snatch food and almost inhale it whole. Without further provocation, the long haired man amassed his own serving, which was actually quite sizable compared to the 'normal' members of the crew. As they ate, Orpheum observed as Luffy was scolded, threatened, and given several hits to the head as he wildly tried to get more food. But never did any of the commotion turn serious, it was all normal behavior for the unusual band of pirates.

"Alright, time for desert." Sanji announced, and everyone turned over their empty plates. Then he began handing out ice cream sundaes with sliced peaches on top. Something about the fruit immediately perked Orpheum's interest.

"Mmm, these things are delicious. Really, all the food is amazing." Orpheum said as he nearly shoveled the desert into his mouth.

"Thank you Orpheum." Sanji said, happy for the compliment. Something that he usually only got from the girls, though he had no complaints about that. Every now and then, a rubbery hand would inch itself near someone's sundaes, only to retreat when a cigarette was flung into it's knuckle. After everyone finished, Brook opted to perform for the crew.

"Ahem, ahem. First I would like to ask for the female members of the audience to reveal their breast, for inspiration purposes of -" The Skeleton never finished his sentence as several fists collided with his head.

"Hey, Orpheum, how about you do something?" Luffy encouraged, hopeful to see the man perform a trick like he had earlier that day.

"I don't know.. I couldn't.." Orpheum said, a little bashful. He even clutched his breast pocket, as though hiding something from prying eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" Nami playfully teased, snatching something from said pocket faster than Orpheum could react. It was an ocarina, a dull blue potato shaped one.

"Oh my, an ocarina. I haven't seen one of those in many years. Then again, I have not had eyes with which to see for many years as well. Skull joke!" Brook shouted, still laying on the floor. "Yohohoho-ow!" His voice was silenced as Sanji brought his foot down on his rattling jaw.

"It's beautiful." Nami said, admiring the finely crafted instrument. It's cool and smooth form was like a precious stone, flawlessly designed.

"Thank you, it was a gift from my father. From a time when it seemed like he still cared about me..." Orpheum said, but perked up before anyone could frown at his statement. "Well, since you all insist..." He grinned and snatched away the ocarina, Nami swore she hadn't even felt it being taken until Orpheum was standing before the crew to begin his performance. Placing his lips to the small stem, the man began a somber tune. The soft melodious notes flittered about the room, a song that could only be described as a lullaby for the soul.

"My heart weeps with joy, or at least it would had it not rotted away so long ago..." Brook said, tears pouring from his empty sockets. No one seemed to care or acknowledge the almost whispered 'skull joke' that he added a moment later. And before Orpheum himself knew it, the afro haired skeleton began to play along with his own violin. Their harmony was perfect, as though they had been playing as a duo for many years. By the end of the performance, everyone was either in tears or smiling their undeniable approval.

"That was just super! Spectacular!" Franky cried, hugging both Usopp and Chopper tightly in a brotherly fashion. Both were teary eyed as well, though this might have been from the now sudden loss of oxygen. Zoro and Robin both smiled softly, but it went without saying their hearts were melted. Sanji gave a similar smile while Luffy grinned wider than ever before as Nami clapped for both of the men. It was almost five minutes later when the other crew finally ended their praising, though Brook's request for Nami and Robin to through their panties at him and Orpheum might have helped end the celebrations early.

Later that night, the crew began to settle in for bed. Orpheum at first turned down the offer to bunk with the other guys, but was won over and soon found himself resting comfortably in a newly made bed Franky constructed in a matter of seconds. Soon he was fast asleep, the memories of the passed day fresh in his mind.

#

The sky was a little cloudy, but even then it wasn't enough to dampen the spirits of the Straw Hat pirates. They had made a new friend, even if he had yet to agree to joining their ranks.

"I'm still not so sure, would it really be ok for me to join up with you guys?" Orpheum asked, leaning against the swing while Luffy lazily swung back and forth. He had been dying to asked the question once again, but had patiently waited at Nami's suggestion.

"Positive. So, what kind of dream do you have?" Luffy asked.

"Dream?" What did that mean?

"Yea, we all have a dream we want to accomplish. I plan on being the Pirate King one of these days. What about you? What do you want?" Again Orpheum found himself wondering exactly what the question meant. But his thoughts were cut short when a strange pain suddenly seized him.

"Aggghhhh!" He cried out, stumbling forward and clutching at his head. Luffy stopped swinging and immediately got to his feet, concerned.

"Orpheum, what's wrong?" But there was no response, only another scream of pain. Everyone else had dropped whatever they were doing and were making a b-line for the deck.

"What's going on? What wrong with him?" Usopp asked, already scared for his well being as he saw the long haired man stumbling around blindly.

"I don't know! He just started freaking out!" Luffy panicked, a little too much for some people but it was understandable. Suddenly, Orpheum fell to his knees as his pain filled cries ceased.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Zoro reached out a hand to see what was wrong. But an intense glare from the kneeling man sent him stumbling backwards.

"What the hell?" Sanji said, feeling his blood run cold. This was shared by the others as a strange aura seemed to resonate from Orpheum.

"Hey, brother. What's wrong?" Franky just barely asked, but reeled when he and the others met eyes with the almost hollow glare from their friend.

"Get away... now!" And with that, Orpheum took off for the helm at breakneck speed. Stepping up and over the railing, he grew large bird like wings and slowly vanished into the sky.

"What in the hell was that all about?!" Zoro asked, shaking off the cold sweat of intimidation he had felt.

"I don't know. It was like he was possessed or something." Sanji offered, lighting a fresh one as he tried to calm himself. Robin hummed agreeingly.

"Who cares. Something was wrong with him. We have to go find him!" Luffy said, already getting serious about the situation.

"But where to? We don't know where he's headed." Franky said.

"There!" Usopp cried out, his goggles already pulled down. The others followed his pointing finger, and could just barely see a flying dot hovering over a nearby island.

"That's the island we were headed to. Come on, let's get moving!" Nami commanded, not allowing any further distractions.

"Right!" The crew shouted as they dispersed.

"I just hope he's alright..." Luffy remarked, watching as the figure that was Orpheum vanished into the still far off island.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(_The crew arrive to a large town on the island. Densely crowded with people_)

Luffy: Hey, have you seen a guy with wings flying around lately?

Nami: Idiot! Don't ask things like that, they'll think you're crazy or something.

(_Orpheum is seen in the nearby woods, angrily shouting at thin air_)

Usopp: Uh guys, he might actually be crazy. It looks like he's talking to himself.

(_A man with short blonde spiky hair grins menacingly_)

Zoro: Who the hell is that?

Luffy: On the next One Piece; _"Renegade on the run. Yoxiv, the mind stealer!"_ I'm gonna be king of the pirates!


	4. Chapter 4

From the Stars

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. But I've been hitting a few roadblocks so to say, basically a not quite crippling writer's block. Mainly, I have had some trouble trying to get the story just right, but I think it's pretty clear to me now. The only issue is trying to make up some antagonist to fight our heroes. But for now enjoy the next chapter.

**Renegade on the run. Yoxiv the mind stealer!**

Marine Base Tri-Alpha, the headquarters for Oakwood island. Grey clouds seemed drawn to the structure, as though beckoned by a malevolent force. Inside, an Ensign with scraggly hair hastily ran for a set of doors. The plague on the doors read: _Rear-Admiral Yoxiv_. Pushing the doors open, the man was greeted with a turned swivel chair.

"Sir! I have an important message!" A gulp could be heard as the man stammered. The chair's back remained unmoving, it's occupant not responding. Sweating a little, the Ensign went on, "We got a message that the Straw Hats are in the area. A fleet encountered them yesterday and was-"

"Nearly wiped out by a single man. Correct?" A hollow, base sounding voice replied, cutting off the man like a knife strike. He stood stock still, those were the very words he was about to say.

"Sir?"

"And they're headed for our Island. They should be here in the next hour or two." That sinister, almost demonic voice continued, relying each word the ensign was ready to speak. All the while he could feel a strange tingling, like something was biting into his skull and sucking out his thoughts. Finally the chair turned around and the Ensign straightened up to salute.

"Oh yes, you're a new recruit. I should have _noticed_ that the moment you entered." A devilish smile met the man. It was the only way to describe this man's countenance, like a devil. A sharp, angular face framed by thin cheeks. Dull blonde hair, almost like copper, combed into short spikes that seemed like a row of blades. Violent purple eyes stared back at the man, burrowing into his soul. The man wore a grey windbreaker with a black shirt underneath and maroon slacks. Across his left knuckles, the word _SANG_ was tatooed.

The Ensign furrowed his brow, but said nothing. There was something eerie about the man seated before him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You are dismissed." That same dark tone rung in his ears.

"Y-yes s-sir!" The man turned and left quickly, his heart feeling as though it had been squeezed by a vice. Turning his seat back around, the man known as Yoxiv sighed.

"Fool, broke my _concentration_. But no matter, _he's_ here now. Only a matter of time before he falls further into my web!" Purple eyes narrowed into small gem like slits, burning with a light all their own as he broke in a blood curdling laugh. The sinister, evil cackle echoing into the sky. He then turned as the door knocked, opened and footsteps entered the room.

"Ah, good. You know what you need to do. Go, fetch _him_." Yoxiv said, and the footsteps then receded.

#

Deep in a dense forest, mighty trees stood majestically. Their broad forms like a sea of legs, almost drowning out the smalls of rocks and bush. A figure lay slumped against a grand tree, his head buried in his knees. Orpheum breathed heavily as his head still throbbed long after the assault on his mind had let up.

"What happened? How did I end up here? What were those... _visions?_" He thought, recalling a strange voice inside his head, different from the one of his former king. It actually spoke to him, and somehow caused him to black out. When he came to, he found himself in the forest. But that wasn't only thing bothering him, in the time he had lost consciousness, he had a strange dream, a nightmare if there ever was one. Blood, lots of blood, showered around him. The screams of innocent people, and himself, soaked in their blood.

"What the hell was that?"

_You still don't remember? Hmm, it would seem I need to delve further into your mind._ That voice returned, prompting Orpheum to stand, weakly, and look around.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He called, clenching a fist and waving it around as though dispelling some strange aura.

_You will learn in due time. Soon you're secrets will be mine, your power will be mine!_ The voice trailed off with dark laugh, something that made the usually fearless man's skin crawl.

#

"Ok, we'll split up and meet back here in one hour. If you find anything, return here immediately." Nami said to the men as the crew arrived at the port. Franky, Robin, Brook, and Chopper stayed back on the ship while She, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp went to go search for Orpheum.

"There's supposed to be a Marine base around here, so be careful that you don't draw attention to yourself, _Understand_?" Nami added, glaring at Luffy. The scrawny raven haired boy absentmindedly picked his nose and muttered his agreement. They then went separate ways and began to question people.

"Oi! Have you seen a cool looking dude with a coat and long hair?" Luffy said, sticking his head between two middle aged men who were playing a game of chess. Both scowled at the boy and yelled an emphatic 'NO!' before throwing him away from them.

"Oh! Maybe he's hiding in the butcher's shop!" Luffy perked up as he saw a hefty man lugging some freshly cut deli meat to be displayed outside his shop. Drooling, the rubbery boy entered the shop. Meanwhile, Zoro was having even less luck, as most people seemed to run away from him before he could even ask a question.

"What's with these people?" Zoro frowned as yet another meek looking bystander hightailed it when he tapped them on the shoulder and asked a similar inquiry like Luffy.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. But have you by any chance seen a tall man with long brown hair. Wearing a black coat?" Nami politely asked a near-sighted man, who wheezed and coughed before referring to her as 'Billy' and then falling asleep. Sweat-dropping, she turned away and continued to look around. Usopp, being a little more creative, showed a rushed sketch of Orpheum, but was met with no results like the others. But then a small kid passing by with his mother saw him and the picture.

"Look mommy, it's that bird man I saw a while ago. I told you he was real!" The boy cried out, his mother sighing pleasantly and shaking her head. Children had such active minds. Usopp turned and looked at the boy.

"Really? You've seen this guy?"

"Uh ha, yea. He was flying by our house a little while ago and then vanished into the woods. But my mamma won't believe me." The kid replied, before his mother excused herself and her son and both left. That was enough for the sharpshooter, who beamed and ran back to the port where he spotted the others. Nami was in the process of punching Luffy's head, who was happily ignorant of the attack as he tore hungrily into a steak in his hands.

"IDIOT! CAN'T YOU GO FOR ONE MINUTE WITHOUT GETTING TROUBLE?!" The orange haired girl's face was akin to a demonic glare as she glared fangs at the blissfully dull witted boy. Usopp broke the routine however as he came up and screamed, "I think I found him!"

"What? Where?" Nami stopped shaking Luffy, who looked around quickly before scarfing the rest of the steak down in one bite. Usopp then explained what the child had told him and it the group wasted no time in heading for the forest. Chopper tagged along, his scent tracking abilities being called to stage.

"This way! I don't smell any blood so he must be alright, or at least uninjured." The hat and shorts wearing reindeer said, lifting his head as he looked up from sniffing the ground. Running in the direction he pointed towards, Luffy and the others made their way into the dense trees.

"There, I see someone."

"Is it him?"

"Oi! ORPHEUM, HEY!" Luffy called out, waving excitedly as they came closer to a lone figure leaning against a tree. Looking up, the brown haired man blinked twice before settling his teal eyes on the approaching group. A faint smile crept up on his lips, but it wasn't a genuine smile. Something was again troubling their friend.

"It's good to see you." He said as Luffy bounced around, proudly proclaiming victory for simply reuniting with another person.

"You really seemed out of it when you flipped. Is everything ok?" Zoro asked, getting straight to the point. While he may be terrible with directions, the swordsman wasn't wholly oblivious to people's inner turmoil.

"I don't know.... One moment I was fine. The next my mind was racked by this horrible pain. And a voice told me to 'follow him' here. But then I suddenly came to mid-flight and hit a tree. When I woke up, I wondered around before hearing that voice again. Whoever it is, they want something from me..." Orpheum said, neglecting to mention the strange visions he experienced during his blackout. But before anyone could say a word, there was a snapping sound as a heavy footfall crushed a twig.

"Whose there?" Nami turned around, along with Luffy and Zoro. Chopper stiffened in alarm while Orpheum glared past them and at the intruder.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Luffy and Zoro both get into fighting stances as several figures appear shrouded in shadow)

Zoro: Who the hell are these punks?

Luffy: Who cares, let's just kick their asses.

(Yoxiv is seen in his office, grinning as an unconscious Orpheum lays on the floor)

Zoro: Bastards! They took him away!

Luffy: On the next One Piece; _"Orpheum captured! Yoxiv makes his move."_ I'm gonna be king of the pirates!

NOTE: Sorry this one was so short. But here's where I kinda have hit a snag. As it's pretty much expected, a good One Piece story isn't anything without some villains (well, unless you're doing a fluffy romance or something else :P) But anyway, I'm a little tapped for ideas on who to have be Yoxiv's henchmen. I figured five or so the crew would have a decent challenge ahead of them. Since the usual style is a swordsman for Zoro, and the head honcho for Luffy, I thought perhaps I'd ask my audience to help provide the baddies. Choose their names, appearances, fighting styles/powers. I might not use all of them, but it'll at least help me get some inspiration on creating some foes for Luffy and the gang to beat the snot out of.


	5. Chapter 5

From the Stars

This took a little time, but mainly as I was a little strapped for ideas. Thankfully Drovin's idea for a character got some creativity flowing and I was able to get an idea of what I wanted. Like before, I'll be introducing original characters that I made for my own original stuff (comics and books I'm planning). Now on with the show.

**Orpheum captured! Yoxiv makes his move!**

Luffy and the others tensed as they heard the snapping of branches nearby, immediately taking on looks of alertness. From the dense bush emerged a tall looking Marine officer with pale skin. Strawberry blonde hair combed back into slick waves while the standard issue **Marine** cap topped it. His bulging muscular form threatened to tear the uniform to shreds, which had the sleeves removed to allow his arms full movement. Strapped to his back was a sword while a gun was holstered to his side. His sickly skin stretched over a sneering rat like face, where a perverse grin splayed beneath blue eyes.

"Who the hell is this shithead?" Sanji muttered, lighting up a drag despite the appearance of an enemy. He took a puff, then exhaled a plume of smoke while Zoro scoffed.

"Who cares. He's just another pawn of the World Government." At this comment the Marine became flustered, his previously confident look now incredulous.

"A p-p-pawn?! How dare you? I'll have you know I'm no mere soldier, I am Commander Tragen! Head of this islands fleet ships, and second in command to Rear-Admiral Yoxiv! I will not be laughed at by some pirate scum like you!" The man yelled, a few loose hairs springing from his neatly kept mane as he vented his agitation, which he smoothed back hastily. Zoro simply scoffed again, not in the least bit impressed by the man's fit.

"Whatever, just get out of here before we have to hurt you." Zoro said, locking glares with the man. Luffy readied his right arm, itching for a fight. Orpheum meanwhile, looked around, wondering if things could get any worse. As if something read his mind, a howl rung, causing all but the Marine to look around. Suddenly a blurry object rushed from the nearby treetops and charged at Zoro.

"Zoro, watch out!" Ussop cried out. He reached for his slingshot, but there wasn't enough time to make a shot at the blur.

"What the?!" The green haired swordsman just barely quipped as felt a fist connect with his lower jaw and send him flying through the air. The sound of his jawbone cracking was deafening in the now silent clearing where this scene took place.

"Ah! Zoro!" Luffy yelled, shocked as his first mate was knocked back. Nami gasped, and looked back to see the blur landing next to Tragen. It was a man, or least it looked like one. Long ragged white unkept hair nearly covered the hunched figure. A look of derangement masked the man's face as his eyes were hollow and blank, true madness at it's fullest. He wore nothing but tattered rags, adding more to his wild appearance.

"Who, or what is that?" Sanji said, his curly brow quirked upward as he looked at the strange man.

"Whoever he is, he's dead!" Zoro grumbled, standing back up and rubbing at his sore chin. The crazed man only snarled and laughed wildly, his mind obviously dancing over the edge of sanity. But at the sound of Tragen snapping his fingers, the wild man seized up like an attentive dog.

"Easy now, Bongo." The Marine said, his voice firm and commanding. The wild man looked back at him like a dog that had been severely disciplined, his vacant eyes making a faint frown. Then he flicked a strange amber colored candy that the wild man ate with one gulp.

"Is he some kind of dog man?" Nami said, her brow beetling. Orpheum looked just as perplexed while Luffy's face looked like a owl as he cocked his neck.

"Or a man dog?" The raven haired boy muttered, rubbing his chin.

"That's the same thing!.. I think..." Nami snapped, not in the mood for Luffy's baffling thoughts. Tragen clicked his tongue and wagged his finger mockingly, clearly amused.

"Bongo is most assuredly a man, while at the same time, he's a beast."

"A beast?" Ussop said, shivering with terror. His lanky knees knocked together as he was barely able to maintain an air of confidence.

"Yes, you see, Bongo used to be like any normal person. That is until he partook in an experimental drug program to heighten his intellect and strength. Sadly, it instead devolved his mind to a more, _feral_ level. But it wasn't a total loss, now he's the perfect lackey, the strength of a man and the loyalty of a dog!" Tragen chuckled, then flashed another of the candies in his fingers. "This is what we use to keep him under control, as long as he has one of these every few hours, he's like a tamed pup that will obey my every command." The chuckled erupted into a sick laugh, which made all but Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro cringe with disgust.

"Ok, so who gets to fight who?" Sanji asked aloud, Luffy and Zoro now huddled around him. A vein sprouted behind Tragen's head, clearly upset by the three men's disinterest.

"I don't know about you, but it seems kinda sad fighting a dog man." Sanji jerked a thumb over towards Bongo, who stared off into space while drooling. Another vein throbbed on the Marine's head.

"Man dog." Luffy stated.

"Whatever..."

"HEY! I will not be taken so lightly!" The man yelled, more hairs suddenly springing loose from their perfectly combed form.

"Quite your whining, pretty boy." A voice called out, causing Luffy and the others to now turn towards the source. A few yard to Nami's left, appeared a man. A weathered old brown coat fluttered in the gentle breeze, while a cowboy hat topped off a rugged face wearing dark sunglasses. A handlebar mustache grew all the way to his chin, a light brown color like his hair.

"Grrr, if you weren't hired by Rear Admiral Yoxiv, I'd shoot you myself. I see you took your sweet time getting here, Dead-Eye." Tragen fumed, but regained his posture as he spoke to the newest guest in this strange event.

"Aww me? Me and the _boys_ were just having a nice stroll through the woods as we came." Dead-Eye said, a voice like a ranch hand.

"Great... There's more of them?" Nami balled her fists, having hoped that the fight would only be against the Marine and his 'pet'. A thunderous _crack_ resounded and she looked to her right just in time to see a grand tree topple over, and from behind it a hulking figure. A form fitting spandex suit covered the muscular man, his clean shaven hair gleamed in the light. He had darker skin than Dead-Eye and wore only a pair of gloves his large fists. Following closely beside was a shorter, equally bizarrely dressed man. He wore a black suit with shoulder pads and an assortment of weapons strapped to his back and sides. His skin was far lighter than either of the other two.

"Glad to see you made it, Blade. Lobo." Dead-Eye said, grinning as the other two men appeared. Soon the Straw Hats and their friend were surrounded, and almost equally numbered.

"I'm actually feeling a little generous today. If you hand over that man there, we'll spare your lives." Tragen said, pointing towards Orpheum, who glared icily back at the Marine.

"What do you want with our friend?" Luffy demanded, not in the least bit amused by the officer's 'offer'. Tragen frowned, then sighed dismissively.

"Like I'm going to answer to a filthy pirate like you? Those are our orders, to capture that man and take him to our boss. Now stand aside before things have to get-" Tragen was cut off as a fist attached to a long arm slammed into his face and sent him onto his back. Bongo quivered like a dog that had been frightened, his blank eyes expressing immense shock.

"Well, it seems we've got ourselves a Devil Fruit user, boys." Dead-Eye said, a smirk breaking out on his face. The large man, Lobo, laughed with a jolly tone.

"Been a while since we bagged one of those." Blade said, pulling out a short sword and licking the blade. Luffy and the other simply stared at the three men, looks of disdain and unease. As if realizing a mistake, Dead-Eye bowed to the pirate.

"My apologies. Allow my to introduce ourselves. We are the _Desperado Trio_, the greatest bounty hunting team in the Grand Line! As you know, I'm Dead-Eye. And these are my brothers, Blade and Lobo." Dead-Eye gestured to the two men, who both smirked sinisterly. A sound then made all three turned to see Tragen getting up, rubbing his nose which was bleeding.

"My face! Dammit that hurt. Forget it, you're all going to die!" Tragen then pulled his pistol and aimed towards Luffy. "DIE!" The Marine commander yelled, and fired out a shot. Luffy held out his arms to shield Nami and Orpheum, believing they were in the most danger. But the second he caught a grin spreading on Tragen's face did he realize his folly. A split second later, and a dull dark green dot entered Luffy's left shoulder. A trail of blood spurted from the wound and the boy let out a shrill cry of pain.

"LUFFY!" Nami shrieked, her brown eyes going wide with horror. Zoro, Sanji, Ussop and Orpheum gasped, shocked beyond words. Luffy tried to lift his left arm, but found this impossible, and a strange yet familiar numbness began to spread from his arm to his chest.

"What the? You bastard..." Luffy said, his voice getting weak. Nami realized there was something odd about the bullet, and it seemed different from an allergic reaction.

"What kind of bullet was that? Sharp bullet usually just hurt him, but something seems to be weakening him." The orange haired girl said, turning with an intense glare that actually made Tragen wince, slightly. He shook off the chilling tingle and flashed his grin.

"A special little gift, courtesy of the top scientific mind the Marines have to offer. Sharpened bullets laced with sea-stone. While not enough to fully incapacitate most devil fruit users, it does slow them really good. To be honest, it wouldn't be much fun if they dropped on the first shot." Tragen's grin widened, a blood curdling look that made Nami sick. Zoro and Sanji both glared venomously at the man while Ussop stared open mouthed. Orpheum fumed with anger, that same disregard for the well being of life so familiar.

"I"m not... finished... yet." Luffy huffed, his left side starting to feel more numb by the minute. He forced his aching, weakening body into a fighting position.

"How long?.." Tragen said.

"Huh, what?" Luffy breathed, perplexed.

"How long, can you last with that wounded shoulder? I wonder. Can I put another **2** bullets in you before you fall? I guess we'll have to find out." Tragen chuckled, his laugh really starting to get on everyone's nerve. Snapping his fingers, all hell broke loose. Zoro barely had time to block an incoming swipe from Bongo, who once more become a blur as he dashed for the swordsman. Sanji meanwhile narrowly avoided a slash from Blade who leapt into the air and nearly landed right on him.

"Shit! I had to get the sword guy." The blonde cook grumbled, biting down the nearly spent cigarette. As he and Zoro fought, Dead-Eye and Lobo closed in on Ussop and the others.

"Can you handle these clowns? Guys?" Luffy asked, his breathing now erratic. He looked to Ussop, Nami, and Orpheum. Nami was the only one to hesitate before nodding.

"Luffy..." She said, a hand desperately wanting to reach out. She knew the effect that sea-stone had on Luffy, but never once had a piece been embedded inside him. But then he flashed that grin of his, that same reassuring smile he always wore whenever trouble reared its head. Though tinged with pain, he found the strength to summon that trademark smirk.

"Just be careful!" Nami said, finally giving a thumbs up.

"Right." Luffy replied with a laugh, somehow overcoming the pain for the moment. He then charged at Tragen.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" His right fist stretched and soared towards the man's face. But the marine officer side stepped the attack with a harumph, his grin still glowing.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He yelled. The muscles in his left arm tightened as he bent it, then brought it upward to uppercut Luffy. Just narrowly avoiding the attack, Luffy jumped back, then fell onto his hands and kick forward with both feet.

"GUM GUM SPEAR!" The attack almost connected, but Luffy's attacks were attacking to already slow down. Tragen took the opportunity to jump onto the extended legs and fire another shot, this time into Luffy's right thigh.

"Aggghh!" The Straw Hat wearing boy howled, the searing pain of the bullet entering his body. He retracted his legs and stumbled as he tried to stand up.

As Luffy and Tragen fought, Lobo and Dead-Eye advanced on the cowering sniper and shaky navigator.

"Go Nami, fight the good fight!" Ussop cheered, hiding behind the tree Orpheum had leaned against moments ago. Nami turned and scowled, sweat beading down her brow.

"Me?! You can't expect me to take on both of these creeps!" She snapped, her fear almost as bad as the long nosed teen's. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and the girl's eye went wide with horror as Lobo prepared to bring both of his fists down on her.

"Ahhh!" Flinching, Nami didn't see Orpheum appearing right before her and catching the clubbed fists with one hand.

"Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people? Much less attack an unarmed lady?" Orpheum said, a shadow cast over his eyes. He then raised his face to glare at Lobo, who sneered back. Meanwhile, Sanji was finding it difficult to get on the offense, as Blade kept up the pace with skillful slashes from his sword.

"Come on, blondy, show me what you're made of." Blade said, his thrusts now beginning to cut close to Sanji's shirt. Ducking down, Sanji threw caution to the wind and kicked at the sword. The blade was thrown from the dark skinned man's hand, who seemed oddly amused by the sudden disarm.

"Impressive, but they don't call me the greatest weapon's expert for nothing!" He laughed, and Sanji could only gasp as the man withdrew a large hammer from behind his back and swung it. The sound of his rips cracking seemed much louder inside his head, and the blonde cook threw up blood as he was flung into a nearby tree and knocked out.

"Too easy." Blade remarked, picking up his discarded sword. Zoro was also finding it hard to find an opening as Bongo persistently alternated between direct attacks and erratic leaping. But as he saw Sanji go down, he realized his mistake all too late. Sharp nails, long and gnarled from years of neglect, slashed at Zoro's chest. Cloth tore and blood sprayed as the claw-like hand arched into the air after connecting.

"Damn it, let my guard down." The swordsman mumbled to himself, clutching the fresh wound with his left hand. But not even Bongo would allow him a moments peace and a pair of feet landed squarely on his head. Mad laughter spilled from the crazed man as he stood over the downed swordsman, who struggled to get back up.

"This isn't good. Now I wish the other had came along." Nami moaned, watching as both Sanji and Zoro fell to the bounty hunters. She had even neglected to bring the Clima-Tact, hoping that there wouldn't be any serious trouble on the island. Luffy was still going strong, but his weakening state was beginning show more and more. Suddenly she realized that Dead-Eye had vanished and scanned the area.

'_Darn, he snuck away when that big guy attacked. Where is he?_' She thought, noticing the absence of one of their attackers. She then caught sight of a flash and heard a gunshot.

"Get down!" She yelled, diving and grabbing Ussop by one of his suspender straps. Both could see darts flying overhead as they hit the dirt. Unfortunately, Orpheum didn't react in time and was struck by three of the darts.

"Ah!" He said, feeling two needles sink into his arm and one into his neck. Vision suddenly blurred and then dark. Catching the now subdued man, Lobo threw him over his shoulder and motioned to Blade. Both ran off, Dead-Eye appearing from a thicket with a riffle in his hands. Luffy, who had been now relying on close quarters fisticuffs, caught sight of the fleeing men.

"Orpheum!" He shouted, hopeful that his words would stir his sleeping friend.

"For someone with one of the largest bounties in the world, you let your guard down too easily!" Tragen said, a right hook colliding with Luffy's head. The sea-stone had now nullified his powers, meaning the punch wasn't absorbed like usual. The raven haired teen stumbled back, but would not fall. Not wasting a second, Tragen charged forward and slammed a fist into Luffy's stomach. The two stood still, with Luffy slumped over Tragen's fist.

"Heh, well what do you know. It only took _two_ bullets to take you down. I'm a little disappointed... Muhahahahahahaha!" Tragen howled with laughter, but stopped as he felt a hand clutch his arm. "Huh, what?!" He shouted, surprised to see the teen was still conscious.

"I will not lose. Not to you, or anyone. Not while my friends lives are on the line!" Luffy trudged up the strength to say this, but his eyes were already getting heavy as his stamina hit rock bottom.

"Fool!" Tragen shouted, infuriated by the persistence of the boy. He then took out the pistol and pressed it right into Luffy's stomach, using it to lift the boy off his fist and into a standing position. Nami and Ussop, who had been caught by brier bush, got up just in time to see what was happening.

"LUFFY!" Nami ran towards her captain, Ussop stumbling behind as some brier burs were stuck to his butt. Tears sprung up in Nami's eyes as she desperately reached out for her captain as she drew closer.

"So long, Straw Hat!" Tragen said with a derisive snarl, then pulled the trigger.

_**BOOM!**_

Luffy flew back in the air, an arc of blood trailing through the air from the newly planted bullet into his gut. Time seemed to slow time for other crewmates as they watched their willy captain land on his back, unmoving. Zoro growled, his anger rising to new levels.

"No!" He yelled, thrashing wildy, causing Bongo to jump off of him and land back next to Tragen. The Marine slicked back his hair and turned away with a disdainful look and harumph.

"Looks like the great Monkey D. Luffy isn't so tough after all." He said, then cast a threatening glare towards the others. "I suggest you all get out of here while you still have you're lives. After that fight, I'm feeling a little generous, get!" He spat, then vanished into the woods, leaving a tearful Nami and her broken and battered companions. She held Luffy's head in her lap, and blinked away tears as she looked down at him.

"Luffy... Wake up! Come on, wake up!

#

**Back at the Marine Headquarters, Yoxiv's office.**

The Rear Admiral gazed out the window of his office from his swivel chair, taking an delight as grey dull clouds began to collect in the sky once more in the sky. He then turned his head slightly to the door, which opened up a moment later to reveal five men.

"One alien freak, signed and delivered. He'll probably be out for a while though, got enough tranqs in him to make a Sea King a little dozy eyed." Dead-Eye said, pointing to the floor where Lobo dumped the unconscious body of a tall long haired man in a coat. Violet eyes glowed with an intense light as they surveyed the sleeping man at his feet. A demonic grin spread across his face, a sight that unsettled all the men present to a degree, even Tragen.

"Excellent, soon my plan will be set into motion. You're lucky, gentlemen. You're about to witness my ascension to godhood!" Yoxiv then turned away from the confused looks of his henchmen and let out a an equally inhuman howl of laughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Luffy is seen in the hospital wing, unconscious.)

Zoro: Damn it! Those bastards got the better of us. This such a disgrace!

Nami: Nevermind that. We have to help Luffy, he might die!

(Yoxiv is seen with Tragen and the others, Orpheum carried by Lobo, inside a strange room.)

Ussop: YIKES! What on earth is he going to do with Orpheum?

Robin: Looks like some kind of weird test chamber.

Luffy: On the next One Piece; _"A strange experiment unfolds. The Straw Hats invade the Marines base!" _I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are certainly going to be more hectic now. A quick message to Drovin: I hope you don't mind me changing some of Tragen's concept, I just felt it would help to make him less a one man army since he has others to help him. Anyway, I would say it'll be about another five or six chapters. They'll pretty much be all fighting, but there will be a little break in between each confrontation. I do have a cool idea for Zoro, Brook, and Orpheum to perform a tri-attack on someone, but I can't think of a good name for the attack as I'm not terribly familiar with Zoro or Brook's moves. Anyone think they could suggest an awesome attack name? Also, does Ussop still use the slingshot even though he has the Kabuto now?


	6. Chapter 6

From the Stars

Gee, wish there would be more reviews by now *sweatdropss* oh well, at least I got a loyal fan in Drovin for the time being. Hopefully more people will review once the story is over. Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be a bit shorter, but only because it's mostly talking and not any serious action, but the remaining chapters will pretty be back-to-back with fights. A quick note to Drovin; thanks for the list of Zoro's attacks. But do you have any ideas for a special attack for Brook, Orpheum, and him to use in a tag move? I've prattled on too long, on with the chapter!

**A strange experiment unfolds. The Straw Hats invade the Marine base!**

The crew was assembled in the infirmary, where Zoro and Sanji both slumped in chairs while the rest stood around the bed where their captain lay unconscious. It had been a difficult process, removing the sea-stone laced bullets. Chopper, being a Devil Fruit user himself, found it hard enough removing the objects, much less ones that sapped his strength just being near them. He and the others were shocked beyond words when Nami, Ussop, and Zoro came back to the ship carrying Luffy with Sanji using Zoro for support.

"I said I could walk on my own, shitty marimo!" Sanji quipped, tapping his foot impatiently, usually he'd light up to calm his fraying nerves. The green haired swordsman made a sound with his throat and didn't bother to look over at the ero-cook.

"Like I enjoyed helping your sorry ass." He replied, partially wishing to just nap, even if it was just a brief one. The curly browed chef snorted, but decided against taking action, his rips were still mending after being bandaged. Nami was too concerned with Luffy, who still remained unmoving, to bother with reprimanding the two idiots.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked, to no in particular.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Little bro Chopper did all he could." Franky stated, giving a gentle pat on the head to the tiny reindeer, who half-acknowledged the gesture.

"He could out of it for a while. He's been affected by sea-stone before, and recovered after a while. But he's never had it embedded inside his body, the fact he took _3_ of those things at once and still kept going is remarkable." Chopper said, always impressed by Luffy's inhuman feats of overcoming grievous wounds. For a while no one said anything, but eventually most thoughts drifted to Orpheum, their wayward friend who now in the custody of a devious Marine officer.

"Bastards. It's disgraceful that we lost like that." Zoro scowled, his left hand squeezing one of his swords and making it rattle.

"Forget about that! They took Orpheum away, don't you care?" Ussop shouted, feeling offended by the green haired man's lack of concern. But sharp eyes gave their answer, the long nosed boy stiffened nervously.

"Worrying about it isn't going to help him. Besides, he's strong. I know he can hold on until we go to save him." Zoro replied, his cool tone gradually returning. Nami frowned, but knew he spoke the truth. They would have to take on the Marines head on if they wished to save their friend. Of course the task wasn't nearly as daunting as the attack on Enies to save Robing, but it wouldn't be a cakewalk either.

"And that's what we're going to do!" A scratchy voice called, causing the collective members of the crew all jumped in surprise. Luffy's eyes snapped open and pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning slightly from the pain it caused.

"Luffy!" The gang cried, relieved beyond words to their captain back among the living. He reached for his straw hat, which sat on the counter near the medicine cabinet and laid it atop his head.

"Well if you aren't a sight for sore eyes. Alas I no eyes with which to-" Brook was about to 'crack' another joke when several arms conjured by Robin clamped over his mouth. A muffled 'Yohohoho' could just be heard if one strained their ears.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You were plugged up with bullets only a few hours ago." Zoro asked, despite knowing the likely response.

"I don't care. We're going to go rescue right now." Luffy stated, shuffling out from the blanket draped over his legs and sliding his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Luffy! You shouldn't be moving yet. You're still injured." Chopper argued.

"So? If we don't do something now, who knows what those bastards have planned for Orpheum." Luffy replied, his mind was already set. "We owe it to him, he's alone in this world. And we're the only ones who can give him a home, a place where he can belong!" He continued, getting off the bed and standing up. He fumbled for a second, but righted himself and grinned to the rest of his crew. Nami, despite her better judgement telling her to force him back into bed, smiled at his unwavering determination.

"Then I believe the matter is settled; we shall go and save our mysterious alien friend." Robin smiled her all knowing grin, always impressed by Luffy's selflessness.

"But how do we do it? It's a Marine base after all, that place is going to be crawling with the guys." Ussop thought, scratching his chin as he contemplated a plan of attack.

"Easy, we go charging through the front door!" Luffy laughed, pumping a fist into the air. Zoro smirked, and Franky posed and pumped his own arms as he agreed full heartedly. Everyone else, just couldn't help but wonder if a day would ever come when Luffy actually planned ahead. Then they realized pigs don't fly, at least they thought so.

#

At the Marine base, Yoxiv's booted feet clunked against the tiles of the hall. Behind him, commander Tragen and his men followed in suit. Lobo carried an unconscious Orpheum over his shoulder, the long haired man breathing slowly in his drug induced slumber. They soon arrived at a set of metal doors, labeled in bold lettering '_**RESEARCH**_'. Entering, they found themselves within a laboratory of sorts. Burners and chemistry sets could be seen all around, while in the center of the room was a clear glass chamber.

"You're wondering what kind of place this is. Yes?" Yoxiv spoke aloud, not turning to see the other men. But Dead-Eye's brow quirked as he was just about to ask what the room was. Before anyone could say a word, the devilish man continued, "This, gentlemen, is where I shall obtain a power beyond even the most powerful devil fruits!" The blonde haired man then motioned for Lobo to place Orpheum inside the chamber. After doing so, Yoxiv went around and activated a switch. Light began to emit from the chamber as energy began to seep into it, and the chamber filled with liquid that soon engulfed the sleeping man. The Rear-Admiral then moved to a table where a helmet lay, a metal hat comprised of several strange apparatuses and antennae.

"Now... Show me your mind!" Yoxiv said with a delirious laugh as he placed the helmet on his head. Closing his eyes, his vision was replaced with the image of swirling colors and other undescribable sights. Then he found himself in a strange domain, a planescape the likes of which only existed within the mind. Darkness surrounded him, a palpable presence that made even him tingle with unease. Then he saw it, a crystal, inside of which a glowing form resided. It was Orpheum, bounded by chains.

_I see, these shackles, the bonds of repression. It would seem there's a secret just waiting to see found..._ Yoxiv's spoke inside his mind, reaching a hand to the crystal. It repelled his touch, but he continued to reach further. Suddenly an explosion drove him back to the conscious world. Sighing, he turned to Tragen.

"It would seem his friends have arrived earlier than I had expected. Go, deal with them. See that you _finish_ the job this time!" Yoxiv said, glaring at the men with intense violet eyes. Bongo whimpered like a frightened dog, cowering behind Dead-Eye. The men gulped, then saluted and left the room. Turning back to the chamber, Yoxiv grinned.

"A momentary delay. But I will uncover your secrets. And soon your power, all of it, will be at my command!" His lips parted into a demonic smile.

#

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates! Agghhh!" A Marine cried as a fist flew threw the air and knocked him unconscious. Luffy retracted his arm as the others ran past him. Nami, with Clima-tact in hand, summoned a mini tornado that swept up several marines and flung them afar. Meanwhile, Ussop used his latest invention, spider bombs. Launching small pellet like shells, the tiny projectiles shatter in the faces of many a Marine. Each went off screaming as tiny spiders began to crawl over their faces.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted, and sent both palms full force into the doors of the base, breaking them down. The gang rushed inside, Zoro and Sanji dispatching anyone with swords and kicks.

"Hang on, Orpheum. We're coming!" Luffy said confidently, his tone serious. A shadow was cast over his eyes as he tilted his hat forward, and looked down the winding halls of the base.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Luffy and the others enter a courtyard)

Luffy: This place is so confusing. Why can't they just make it one big room or something?

Nami: Because then it'd a warehouse- Why am I even discussing this with you?

Ussop: Oh no, it's that Dog man again!

(Bongo is seen slobbering and drooling as he rushes towards the group)

Zoro: Grrr, this freak is really getting on my nerves!

(Chopper transforms into his human form and charges at Bongo)

Chopper: I'll take him on!

Luffy: On the next One Piece; "_Beast against Beast! Chopper versus Bongo._" I'm gonna be king of the pirates!

Note: I've got a pretty good idea of what will happen next. So expect to see the next chapter very soon. Any ideas for an attack name involving Orpheum, Brook, and Zoro is welcome. I'll also take any suggestions for specials Lobo, Dead-Eye, and Blade may have up their sleeves.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Stars

Wow, been a while since the last chapter. In a way you could say this is the 'second season' of the story. Though I was also a bit strapped on ideas for a while, I figured I may as well just write it out and then go back and redo whatever doesn't sit well with me afterwards. Again, I'm a little bummed out that there aren't many reviewers, but at least Thomas' constant patronage is appreciated. Hopefully more people will review when it's all over, which should probably be in about another 4 chapters.

**Beast against Beast! Chopper versus Bongo.**

"It's Straw Hat Luffy! Attack!" Was the cry that repeated itself throughout the halls of the Marine base, which was promptly followed by a the pain filled cry as a fist, foot, or sword silenced them. It had only been a few minutes since entering the base, and yet the 9 pirates had yet to meet any heavy resistence.

"Pfff, for a Marine Base, these guys sure don't put up much of a fight. It's actually kinda sad." Sanji remarked, lighting up a drag as Luffy and Zoro finished another wave of officers.

"These are just the small fries, the big fish are probably waiting for us up ahead." Zoro commented, sheathing his swords stylishly. Moving forward once more, they arrived at a large set of doors which led into a courtyard. The ground was unkept, with patches of grass and weeds here and there. A few crosses could be seen, riddled with holes from firing squards. At the opposite end of the grounds was another door, their next destination.

"Feels like DJ who." Luffy commented, recalling a similar yard at the base where he met Zoro.

"That Deja vu, idiot!" Zoro yelled, his teeth grinding in an annoyed grunt.

"Well, I see you brought the rest of your friends along for the ride." A familiar voice called out from above. All heads turned to see Tragen looking down at them from the battlements, Bongo drooling blankly beside him. The sneer of overconfidence scanned each member of the crew, but froze upon seeing Luffy.

"Wait! How the hell are you still alive?! I shot you three times. You should be dead!" Tragen said, loose hairs popping undone as the man tried to make sense of the raven haired boy's survival.

"Shishishishi, it's gonna take more than a few bullets to do me in." Luffy grinned, which sent the fuming Marine Commander into a fit of rage. Calming himself, Tragen coughed roughly before returning to his usual sneer.

"No matter, I'll make sure you stay dead this time. For now, I'll let Bongo deal with you, he hasn't had his candy for a while now. I wouldn't want to be any of you right now." A despicable laugh trailed behind Tragen as he left, leaving Bongo as the wild man began to howl and snarl menacingly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take him on!" Chopper said, transforming into his human form and stepping forward. Bongo leapt from the high wall and landed only a mere 20 yards from the group, his hollow manic eyes beaming with a murderous intent. Thick strands of drool hung from his mouth as he breathed heavily like a beast.

"I think I'll stay as well and give tiny doctor some help." Robin stated, crossing her arms casually. The others nodded without protest, aside from a muttered comment by Sanji about 'keeping (his) dear Robin-baby safe'. For a moment, the Devil Fruit imbued reindeer stared down the frenzied wild man. Then the dog like man charged forward with a gallop like run, his overgrown nails kicking up dirt and leaving paw like prints. Chopper ran headlong to meet his foe and both 'beast men' were about to collide in mid-air.

At least Chopper expected to crash into his opponent, until Bongo vanished mere inches from the now stumbling humanoid reindeer.

"Where'd he go?" Chopper looked around, his hat bobbing from side to side as he looked around.

"Behind you!" Robin barely called in time, Chopper turned and felt sharp nails rake across his chest as Bongo seemingly swooped out of thin air. This attack sent the teenaged doctor spiraling through the air. Not wasting a second, Bongo grabbed Chopper by the ankles and mercilessly slammed him into the ground. Not done in so easily, Chopper recovered and used his hands to prop himself up slightly as he tried to trip Bongo. But the dog man avoided the attack with a mocking grin and vanished seemed to vanish once more.

"Dammit, he's too fast." Chopper cursed as he stood up, wiping some blood from his mouth as he looked around. Suddenly a shadow loomed overhead and he cried out in shock as the wild man latched onto his back.

"Ah, let go!" He shouted, shaking from side to side furiously as Bongo laughed deliriously. Rearing back his head, Bongo sank his teeth into Chopper's shoulder.

"AGGGGHHH!!!" Chopper screamed, feeling the sharp fang-like canines sink into flesh. Stumbling around in pain, Chopper aimed for a wall. Throwing himself backwards, the anthropomorphic reindeer slammed into the stone as hard as he could, crushing Bongo. The wild man howled and released his jaws, and leapt off as Chopper attempted to slam him a second time. Doing a roll in the air, the wild man landed on the doctor's head, crushing it into the ground.

"Little doctor!" Robin called out, her normal calm stoic look cracking slightly as she realized the danger her friend was facing. It was like watching too wild animal fight each other. Bongo rolled off Chopper and crouched, sniffing at the unmoving reindeer. Pumping his arms up, the wild man howled victoriously.

"He's like some kind of animal. But a human acting like a beast is nothing compared to the real deal." Chopper thought to himself, still lying face down on the ground. It was obvious fighting like a human wouldn't simply cut it. He had to rely on instinct more than brute strength. Picking himself up off the ground, Chopper slowly got to his feet. Bongo stopped his victory chanting and reared up in an intimidating manner.

"Growl all you want... but you're just a big fake, not a real beast." Both then began circling one another, keeping their distance. Chopper watched Bongo closely, reading the pattern of his footsteps. Finally they stopped, neither daring to move another muscle. The wild man hunched over, preparing to spring forth. The reindeer doctor caught onto this and prepared himself.

"Owooooo!" Bongo cried out, launching himself straight towards Chopper with extended claws. Just as the dog man was in inches of tackling the youngest Straw Hat, the humanoid reindeer sidestepped the incoming attack. Grabbing Bongo's outstretched arms, Chopper spun the wild man around and around before throwing him to the ground. Bouncing and skidding on the dirt, Bongo rolled across the ground before coming to a stop in a cloud of dust.

"Is it over?" Chopper wondered, straining his eyes to see through the dense cloud. Suddenly the dust swirled into a plume as a figure burst through. Chopper was knocked back by a blurry figure, which continued to race by him and ricochet off the walls.

"He's faster than before!" Chopper thought, then an idea came to mind. He closed his eyes and instead focused on the sounds and smells around him. The wind howling in the distance... The salty air from the ocean shores... Then the patter of running feet... The smell of unwashed hair and BO.

"Found you!" Chopper said, smiling to himself as his animal instincts locked onto the fast moving target. His head turned and moved along as he followed Bongo, never once did his eyes open to look. Then he sensed a presence coming from behind the archeologist.

"Robin, watch out!" Chopper said, pointing behind the raven haired woman without opening his eyes. Just in time, as Robin stepped to the side a white blur shot past and skidded to a halt. Bongo's blank eyes registered surprise, then frustration and growled. Yet before he could launch another attack, four sets of hands sprouted from the ground and latched onto the wild man's feet.

"He's all yours, little doctor." Robin said with a grin as Bongo thrashed around, trying to keep his balance and getting himself free from Robin's imitation arms.

"Right!" Chopper ingested a rumble ball and immediately warped into Arm Point, his sleeker combat form. Running gracefully across the ground, Chopper cocked back his fist as he let out an intimidating yell. Bongo's eyes widened in fear then saw stars as the furry fist clobbered him. The wild man launched off the ground, the mimic arms releasing him as he took off, and a resounding crash echoed in the yard as Bongo's unconscious form slammed into the far wall, an indentation of his battered form cracking the once pristine stone. As he landed, a slip of paper fell from his ratty pockets, it read: NORMANS BONGO; HEAD OF RESEARCH.

"Well done, little doctor." Robin smiled, rubbing her wrists, it was quite difficult to hold down such an uncontrollable force like that.

"Really?! Awww, it was nothing, really." Chopper blushed as he returned to his small form and scratched his head. But just as the two were about to move on to regroup with Luffy and the others, a whistle drew their attention.

"Freeze! You're both under arrest!" A harsh voice called, and the sounds of guns cocking could be heard. Robin and Chopper whirled around and found themselves face to face with roughly two dozen marines.

"Looks like the job isn't over yet." Robin frowned, slightly. "Ready for round two, tiny doctor?" Chopper face faulted and looked at the raven haired archeologist.

"What?!"

#

On the second floor, Luffy and the gang had just blown their way past another set of marines who were unfortunate enough to get in their way. The hall was enormous, and seemed to encircle half of the base from one end to the other. The group followed Nami's directions, having extracted them from a marine before he fell unconscious. But as they rounded the corner to the steps leading to the third floor, they were greeted with an unpleasant sight.

"Well well well, looks like we meet again." Dead-Eye grinned, his sunglasses flashing slyly in the light, while he chewed on a toothpick with a wide grin. Beside him as always were his brothers, Blade and Lobo, both smirking. Zoro gave a grunt of disapproval, not the least bit intimidated by the new obstruction.

"Luffy, let us take care of these small fries, you guys head on up to get Orpheum." Sanji said, jerking a thumb to Zoro and Ussop, the later looking incredulous as he realized he was being dragged into the fight with the bounty hunters.

"What?! Why me?!"

"He's a gunman, you're a sniper. It makes sense."

"YEA RIGHT!"

As the blonde haired cook ignored the protests of the long nosed sniper, Luffy began to march towards the steps. But instead of being blocked, he found the three men standing aside.

"Get moving, we may be getting paid to stop all of yous, but a fights a fight. We've been challenged and have to see it through to the end." Dead-Eye said, casually pocketing his hands. Luffy nodded, while Nami gave a nervous glance, Franky and Brook followed behind without a problem.

"Now that there's no distractions, let's get down to business." Dead-Eye smirked, flicking the toothpick away, then threw back the coattails of his jacket to reveal an assortment of guns. Blade and Lobo stepped forward and took a stance with their respective weapons, Blade a saber, and Lobo holding his bare fists. In answer, Zoro slung a sword over his back cooly. While Sanji and Ussop readied themselves.

"Ready?" A voice called.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Zoro and Blade lock swords and begin matching blows.)

Zoro: Finally, a decent opponent, haven't had one of those in a while.

(Sanji and Lobo are seen trading punches and kicks, both looking fairly matched.)

Sanji: Shut it, algae head! This isn't some game, we're here to save our friend!

(Ussop is hiding behind a pillar, while Dead-Eye is looking around for him.)

Ussop: Dammit, why did I have to get the ringleader?! That's Luffy's job!

Luffy: On the next One Piece; "Swords, feet, and lies? An unlikely match-up!" I'm gonna be king of the pirates!


	8. Chapter 8

From the Stars

I actually wrote chapter 7 a while ago, but didn't want to post it until after I had written a few more chapters. Mainly it was to make up for the delay, but also to try and maintain a tighter grip on the battles, as I can tend to be a little forgetful if I don't keep up on what I previously did.

**Swords, feet, and lies? An unlikely match-up!**

The air was tense as the six men stared one another down, three members of the Straw Hats, and the bounty hunting brothers. All seemed frozen in time, except Ussop whose whole body trembled with fear as he was pitted against the leader of the trio.

"I got to say it's funny that you think you guys have a chance against us." Dead-Eye said, drawing a pistol from one of his holsters and spun it around flashily.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you." Zoro said, a shark tooth like grin spreading on his face as he wrapped his signature bandana over his head. Sanji smirked while his hands rested in his pockets, a cigarette dangling on his lips. Dead-Eye grinned and gave a small chuckle. Then he raised his gun into the air, and fired a shot. With thundering footfalls that shook the hall like a rampaging elephant, Lobo charged at Sanji. Meanwhile the two swordsmen clashed blades, sparks spraying into the air as they met.

"Almost forgot I left the oven on back at the ship, latergoodbyeandgoodluckyouguys!" Ussop said, hightailing down the hall. Dead-Eye wore a deadpan expression as he watched his opponent flee, then shook his head and gave chase.

"That better be a lie or you're next you shitty liar!" Sanji called back to the fleeing sniper. He then ducked as a massive fist soared over his head, blowing his blonde locks around from the sheer force. Another hand came by in an uppercut, prompting the cook to do a backflip and retaliate with a spinning kick to the hulking man's mid-section. The blow landed, but had no effect on the muscular bounty hunter. Leaping back, Sanji felt a surge of pain in his foot.

"Yow! Shit, it feels like I just kicked a rocked or something." Sanji hopped around, holding the aching limb with his hands. Lobo laughed, pounding his fists together as he flexed his rippling biceps.

"You'll have to try better than that, small fry!" He said, then threw both fists at Sanji, attempting to smash the cook's head. But the wiry blonde dodged the attack and watched as the ground cracked from the slamming hands.

"Tch. This sucks." Sanji said, Lobo standing back up straight and balling his fists together. Why did that shitty captain have to leave him with such a freakshow? How come he couldn't have gone on with his precious Nami? The indignation only made the cook's heart burn with a greater passion to win!

"Wait for me, my dearest Nami!" Sanji swooned to an invisible Nami who winked and blew a kiss. Lobo sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Blade crossed swords and parried blows, evenly matched in their speed. Using two swords like oversized scissors, Zoro snapped the sword Blade was using, the tip sinking into the floor like a lost tooth. Leaping back to avoid another attack, the hunter withdrew two scimitars. Once more they clashed, the clang of their blades echoing in the room.

"You're reputation suits you well, Zoro. When I beat you, I'll not only be the master of weapons, but the greatest swordsmen as well." Blade taunted as the two locked swords, the scraping of metal creating a friction that made the blades glow. Zoro grunted his disinterest, scoffing loudly even with a sword clutched in his mouth.

"Big talk, for such an amateur." Zoro mumbled, inciting a scowl from the body-suit wearing fighter. Kneeing the green haired swordsman in the chest, Blade then swiped with both of his swords across Zoro's chest.

"Gah!" Blood spilled from the 'X' shaped wound, but Zoro did not falter. Instead he fumbled back before righting himself once more. A grin spread on his face as his respect for Blade's tenacity grew.

Somewhere down the hall, Dead-Eye leisurely walked along, two pistols twirling on his fingertips as he strolled.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you're here somewhere, long nose." He tilted his head forward, his glasses tipping forward to show his eyes, a menacing look. Ussop was huddle behind a pillar, shaking like a leaf. He had to figure out some way to outsmart the gunman. But a voice from inside his head calmed him.

"Such a disgrace. And you call yourself a sniper, for shame." The voice of Sogeking said, Ussop felt a pang of shame. "Remember, you are a warrior, and a warrior never gives into despair!" The voice then trailed off, and Ussop stood strong and proud. Stepping out from his hiding spot, he faced Dead-Eye.

"Ah, glad to see you finally showed yourself. I was starting to feel let down." The sharpshooter continued to spin the guns around. But when Ussop raised his hand, he stopped.

"I am the great and powerful Ussop! Fearless leader and brave warrior of the seas!" The curly haired teen boasted, jerking a thumb at his chest. He then removed his signature slingshot and took aim, readying a lead star.

"Oh, I see. It's a draw you want. Been a while since I've been challenged to one of those." Dead-Eye holstered one of the pistols, then readied the other.

"Alright. 3... 2.. 1!" Ussop's brow twitched and a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. Dead-Eye's glasses flashed in the light. Then both fired.

**BANG!**

_TWANG!_

Dead-Eye reeled back, the lead ball hitting him square between the eyes. He fell down, unconscious, a satisfied grin on his face. Ussop gripped his shoulder, feeling the warm fresh blood trailing down his arm. Thankfully the bullet had passed through, but that was it for the sniper for today. Then, he too fell back, a proud smile as the world faded to black.

#

Luffy, Nami, Brook, and Franky made their way to the third floor. Strangely there was no resistence, not a single Marine had appeared to stop them.

"Oi, did we win already?" Luffy asked, scratching his head as they walked along the hall, passing several empty rooms. Nami slapped her forehead and looked at the raven haired boy.

"Idiot, we still haven't stopped Tragen or his superior yet. We can't let our guard yet-" The orange haired navigator was cut off as a loud explosion sounded, and a ball of light came flying towards the group. Grabbing Nami by the waist, Luffy stretched out of the way while Brook and Franky dived out of the way. The ball hit the floor and was blasted to pieces. A gaping hole now separated a large portion of the floor, leaving Luffy and Nami stranded on the only way to the next floor.

"What the hell?!" Luffy looked up, still crouched down and shielding Nami. He could see Franky and Brook were alright, and he sighed with relief. Suddenly a familiar laugh caught their attention. Further down the hall, they could see a large dome like structure, like a hermit crab shell. At the top was a large bazooka like cannon, while the bottom pivoted on a mechanical base. A slit in the center allowed whoever was inside the strange shell to see out. A hatch opened from the side and a figure emerged.

"How do you like my newest toy? Yet another wonderful gift from the R&D. Unfortunately, this is where you're little 'rescue' comes to an end." Tragen said, stepping out and into the open, flashing his devious smile as always.

"What have you done with Orpheum?" Luffy demanded, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the man. Tragen felt shiver of fear run down his spine, then shook it off and scoffed.

"He's fine, for the moment. But when Yoxiv is done with him, there won't be much left of your 'friend', ahahahahaha!" Tragen laughed, ignoring the glares of contemp from Luffy and the others.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled, leaving Nami where she was to charge at the man. Tragen chuckled as he hopped back into the shell, the hatch closing behind him. Luffy fired his Gum Gum Pistol and struck the shell, but nothing happened. Instead, the Straw Hat wearing teen felt his energy draining, just like before with the sea-stone bullets.

"Heheheheh, you think I'm stupid or something? This armored turret is made out of sea-stone, your gum gum powers won't work here. The cannon can fire a variety of explosives. I wonder, can a rubber man take a direct hit from something like that?" Tragen's laughter echoed from the shell, the cannon shifting until it was aimed directly at Luffy.

"Oh crap!" Luffy yelled and ducked as another shot was fired, blasting the wall to his left apart, revealing a clear view to the sky outside. Luffy was hit by the shock and crashed into the opposite wall.

"This time, I'll make you stay dead!" Tragen said, then switched to a shrapnel bomb.

#

Back on the second floor, Sanji rolled across the floor, his hair matted with sweat and blood. He groaned, holding his chest, and swore as he counted at least three broken rips.

"Shitty bastard..." Sanji stood up, glaring at the large man with disdain. He had to win, for sweet dear Nami, for his friends. Lobo's clothes were torn, but despite numerous bruises, he appeared to show no signs of going down just yet.

"You know something, I hate persistent idiots like you. You just don't know when to lie down and stay there. Now it sounds like that idiot captain of mine has gotten into some deep shit again. So do me a favor, and just fall already!" The blonde cook then leapt into the air and spun around, sending a barrage of kicks at Lobo. Each one connected, causing the giant man to stumble, then landing his hands, Sanji spun around like a top. Sanji became a blur as he went faster and faster, his feet striking at the muscle bound man rapidly. As the onslaught continued, Sanji's feet began to glow red as his shoes stuck Lobo over and over. Finally with a flip, the love cook delivered an axe kick to Lobo's head.

"You. Win." Lobo groaned, then toppled over, the floor shaking as his body collapsed. Sanji kneeled, rubbing his sore ankles as he swore something about kicking an iron statue.

"Heh, looks like my friends have already taken care of your brothers. So I may as well wrap this up as well." Zoro said, grinning smugly despite the numerous cuts on his body. One of his eyes was drowning under a steady stream of blood, but yet the swordsman would not let this hinder him. Blade was also in a sorry state, the upper portion of his suit now torn to shreds, his back-up weapons lied strewn across the floor. Only a few feet separated the two men, sizing one another up for their last strike.

"Take this!" Blade shouted, drawing back the broadsword he had begun using mid way into the battle. He charged at the unmoving Zoro, whose bandana cast a dark shadow over his eyes. Now only mere inches kept them apart, and Blade was swinging his sword for all he was worth. Eyes snapping open to reveal a powerful glare, Zoro vanished, and reappeared where Blade had just been standing. The three katana were crossed into a pattern, which was mirrored onto Blade's chest, which spurted blood as the man fell unconscious.

"Guess having mastery of every kind of weapon really doesn't amount to much." Zoro mused, then slumped as he felt the weight of his injuries take hold. But a kick from Sanji sent him onto his face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Zoro yelled, offended by the unprovoked strike.

"Shut it, marimo. We got to reach the others, there's no telling what kind of trouble that shitty captain has gotten my dear sweet Nami into." Zoro rolled his eyes, but complied and got up.

"What about Ussop?" Zoro asked, sheathing his swords as he ascended the steps.

"He'll be fine." Sanji muttered, lighting up a new cigarette.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"I'm always right, shitty marimo."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Luffy is looking battered, his clothes torn and ripped in various places.)

Luffy: Dammit, I can't punch my way through. And I can bounce those cannon balls back.

Nami: Have you ever thought about trying to analyze your opponent and finding a weakness?

Luffy: Huh? Where's the fun in that?

(Brook is seen helping Zoro, Franky, and Sanji use a pillar to create a makeshift bridge.)

Tragen: I can wait to see look of fear in your eyes as you beg for mercy!

Luffy: Fat chance! Hey, wait a second. What's that?

(A shadowy figure appears in front of the shell.)

Everyone *except Luffy*: It's....

Luffy: On the next One Piece; "Tragen's defeat! The return of a friend!" I'm gonna be king of the pirates!


	9. Chapter 9

From the Stars

I wrote 7-9 back-to-back-to-back so as to make up for the long delay. There'll be at least one more chapter after this, and I should have it out before the end of the week. Anyway, enjoy!

**Tragen's defeat! The return of a friend!**

Holes littered the hall, concrete and plaster falling from the ceiling and crumbling off broken walls. Luffy huffed, tired and drained, his constant attempts to destroy the turret only aiding in draining his power. But he had no choice, if he didn't keep Tragen focused on him, he would surely go after Nami and the others. He had done well in avoiding direct hits from the cannon, but the limited room in the hall proved difficult for evasion, and the raven haired boy was battered constantly by the blasts.

"Just give it up. You have no chance of stopping me. Accept it, Straw Hat, you're finished." Tragen stated in a matter of factly tone, Luffy feeling the Marine's smug grin from inside the shell. Suddenly another shot fired and Luffy barely dodged it, the blast sending him flying across the hall like a limp ragdoll and falling to the floor.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out, covering her head to keep safe. She not being able to help out, and the clima-tact wouldn't do squat on the turret if she tried.

Further down the hall, across the massive hole that separate Luffy and Nami from Brook and Franky. The cyborg and skeleton watched helplessly, the shipwright thinking desperately of a means to cross the threshold.

"Oi, are you guys alright?" A voice called, and the two turned to see Zoro and Sanji running up to meet them.

"Yea, we're fine. But Nami and Luffy are stuck on the other side of that hole with that lunatic marine." Franky said, jerking a thumb behind to indicate a small red figure that was Luffy narrowly avoiding another cannon shot. Franky frowned with sadness, "We need to find something to bridge the gap, but unfortunately there isn't any boards or doors I could use."

"What about a pillar? I think I saw a few near the steps leading back down." Sanji suggested, tilting his head back.

"Maybe... but I'd hate to just something so... trivial. I mean, a proper makeshift bridge should be perfect and." The blue haired man was cut off from his nitpicking by a fiery look from the blonde chef. Hastily forgetting his perfectionism, Franky stuttered, "Yea, it should work."

Zoro hadn't even waited for the speedo wearing cyborg's agreement, instead heading back the way he came until he spotted a stone pillar. Just as he stopped to look it over, he spotted three figures coming up the stairs.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried cheerfully, numerous bandages covered the tiny reindeer, a patch covered his left shoulder and under his armpit. Robin smiled as usual, never showing any excitement after a reunion, while a rather pissed off Ussop hobbled behind, his left shoulder so heavily bandaged it looked like shoulder pad.

"You guys could have woken me up before you left." Ussop muttered, glaring daggers at the swordsman.

"Yea yea, whatever. Hey, Chopper, help me with this." Zoro ignored the sniper as he delivered two quick slashes at the pillar, severing it at the top and bottom. The heavy stone creaked and began to fell. Chopper didn't know what he was supposed to do, but transformed anyway and aided the green haired firstmate in catching the pillar. Zoro then grunted something needing to hurry and they carried it back to the chasm. There an impatient chef chastised the swordsman for his tardiness.

"Can it, love cook and help out." Zoro muttered, then with Franky and Chopper's assistance, they propped the heavy pillar near the edge and allowed it to fall, allowing them a way across. Nami sighed with relief, having begun to worry that Luffy might not hold out much longer. Luffy was breathing heavy, a large piece of shrapnel in his thigh, blood freely trickling down his legs. His body was starting feel stiff, loss of blood taking its toll on his stamina. He didn't know if he could even try Gear 2nd.

"Luffy!" He heard, and turned slightly to see Zoro and the others heading for him. The cannon, which had been training on his position aimed higher.

"Well look at this, some new targets." Tragen laughed, then fired. Luffy's eyes went wide and he raced to get in the way of the shot, but found he wouldn't make in time. But just as it seemed that Zoro and Sanji would take the blast head on, a figure appeared and sliced the incoming slice in twine.

"WHAT?!" Tragen shouted, then gasped as the same figure appeared before the shell. A man wearing a dark coat, long brown haired blew gently in the wind as a pair of teal eyes pieced into the shell. Luffy beamed, recognizing the person immediately, while the others displayed their own unique reactions.

"Sorry I made you guys worry so much. Now, to deal with this pitiful man." Orpheum said, holding out his sword. He half turned his head and looked back, "Zoro, Brook, think you could help?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Zoro grinned, stepping up to Orpheum's right, while Brook sided to his left. All three readied their respective weapons. Without even uttering a word, Orpheum leapt towards the shell, Zoro and Brook following in tandem. It was their hearts that communicated, the will of the swordsmen. And in a flash they struck. Orpheum brought his sword downward, cutting it from top to bottom. Brook slashed across, bisecting. And Zoro did a cross slash, using both swords to cut diagonally.

"Star Burst!" They shouted in unison. As they landed, the shell fell into pieces, revealing a defenseless Tragen who collapsed in defeat. Orpheum was just about to turn when he was tackled by a small blur, named Chopper, followed by a larger one called Luffy.

"You're ok!" They both shouted like overjoyed children. Orpheum smiled, glad to see such a warm reception. Meanwhile the others laughed, despite the suddenness of their friend's return.

"How did you get away from their leader?" Nami asked, happy that things had turned out like they had. Orpheum pulled himself away from the still clinging captain and doctor and stood up.

"I don't know. I woke up in some kind of laboratory just laying on the floor. When I saw no one was around, I escaped and well... here I am." Orpheum stated flatly, but something seemed off about what he said.

"That's weird. Huh, I guess the Rear-Admiral what's his name got bored or something." Luffy said, picking his nose absentmindedly.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he go to all that trouble to capture Orpheum, keep us busy with his goons, then suddenly let him slip away and back to us?" Nami protested, knowing that something fishy was going on.

"I have to agree with Ms. Navigator on this. It is peculiar that Orpheum was able to escape so easily." Robin said, a hand to her chin. She faced Orpheum and continued, "Tell me, Mr. Star man, can you remember anything that happened when you were brought here?"

"Yes... I think... I remember..." Orpheum began, closing his eyes. Suddenly he remembered being thrown into a chamber which filled with a strange solution. Then that probing feeling in his skull like back on the ship and in the forest. Someone had been peering into his mind.

"I think that marine officer was trying to read my mind or something." Orpheum said, feeling a growing ache in his head. It was like something was trying to be remember, but he couldn't bring himself to recall what it was.

"Hmm, but why I wonder." Robin pondered, cupping her chin in deep thought.

"Who cares. I just want to kick his for all the crap that has happened." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles as Chopper removed the shrapnel and patched up his wounds.

"But who knows what kind of power he has. If he was trying to read Orpheum's mind, then he must be psychic or something." Nami said in protest, not so much as wanting to avoid another fight, but because she feared everyone was in too bad a shape for one. But Luffy stood up and rotated his arm, warming up.

"Doesn't matter, he hurt our friend, and he's gonna pay for it. That's all the reason I need." Luffy said as he headed for the stairs, stepping on Tragen's face as he went. Nami sighed in defeat, muttering to herself about how she knew she would regret this. Orpheum lead the way, despite the growing pain from his headache.

"Are you feeling ok?" Chopper asked, noticing his friend's ailment. Orpheum smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing, just a mild headache..." He replied, not wishing to worry the little doctor with his problem. Soon the gang arrived at the lab entrance, taking note of the complete lack of guards or any other people for that matter.

"This is starting to get real creepy." Ussop said, holding out his hand to Sanji's back to stay close. The chef batted his hand away with an annoyed look and walked up beside Nami. As Orpheum slowly pushed open the doors, revealing the strange room where he had awakened. It was dark inside, the dim lighting adding to the eerie atmosphere. Throwing caution to the wind, the Straw Hats entered.

"Hey! Rear-Admiral guy! Where are you?!" Luffy bellowed loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Idiot! Don't scream like that. You'll let him know we're here." Nami chastised the captain.

"But I want him to know." Luffy stated, his carelessness knowing no bounds. Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the sound of something heavy thudding cause the group to turn around. There, by the door was Orpheum, sealing the entrance with a heavy lock.

"Orpheum? What's going on?" Nami asked, momentarily forgetting her frustration with Luffy. But the look she received from the man shook her to the core. Teal eyes that normally displayed a soft, if melancholy spirit, were now staring at the crew with a hollow and menacing glare.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Sanji muttered.

"Welcome to my humble lab, I've been expecting you." A voice called out, and from the center of the room a bright light glowed. Atop a strange machine, sat a devilish looking man in a windbreaker. His short greyish hair only made his unearthly look all the more unsettling. A deep laugh, like a demon spilled from his lips.

"I am Yoxiv. Master of the mind." Yoxiv addressed Luffy and the others, meanwhile Orpheum remained by the door, his expression unchanging.

"Master of the mind?" Brook repeated.

"Yes, you see I have eaten the Mind Mind fruit, which has granted me psychic powers. I can read the minds and hearts of 'lesser' beings, and control them." The marine said, speaking in a formal manner that seemed insulting to the crew.

"What have you done with our friend?!" Luffy demanded, his fists shaking with anger.

"Your friend, as you put it, has been 'restored' to his true self." The demonic like man replied.

"Restored? What do you mean?" Ussop asked, far too unsettled to quake in fear as he normally would.

"I'm sure he explained how he was a soldier on his homeworld, did he not? And that he betrayed his people and was exiled. But I'm sure he also mentioned being experimented on." Yoxiv stated, his cold eyes piercing into the group like icicles. "He claimed to have been used like some test animal, then ordered to destroy a world on a whim. Or so he _believed_."

"What are you talking about?" Nami demanded, growing tired of the marine officer and his talking.

"The man you know as Orpheum is a murderer, a horrible man."

"No, that's not true, he's a brave warrior who fought for his beliefs!" Luffy countered, believing what Yoxiv said was a lie. The Rear-Admiral laughed long and hard, amused.

"Oh I'm sure he is, now. But even he doesn't know what he really is, a puppet. Bred to be nothing more than a ruthless monster, hellbent on carnage. His hands are stained with blood only his 'true self' can see." Yoxiv continued, and smiled as he watched the shocked reactions of the crew. Could it be true? Was the man they had taken in really responsible for something he didn't even know about.

"You see, he has been living a lie, believing himself to be a wet behind the ears soldier who had just finished his training. When in fact he has already carried out numerous acts of bloodshed. Part of him knew about this, but he tried to hide those memories, bury them under a false veil and pretend they weren't real. I have taken the liberty to remove that blockade, restoring him to what he was meant to be, a living weapon." Luffy was shaking, not in fear or revulsion, but anger. While it was tough to believe Orpheum could have done such things, he knew that it was because of the terrible experiments done on him. And now, to see someone taking advantage of this, it made Luffy sick to his stomach.

"Let him go." Luffy said.

"Hmm? And why should I do that? After all, I was the one who brought him to this island. I sensed his powerful aura even before he came to this world. I have been waiting for someone like him, a being who would help me in my final step towards godhood." Yoxiv stated, standing up and balling a fist menacingly.

"Godhood? What the hell are you babbling about?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. But even the swordsman's steely glare would not make the inhuman marine falter.

"Originally, my devil fruit powers only allowed me to manipulate others with my mind. But I began to develop an additional skill, the absorption of other people's power. Over the years I have drained the powers of countless victims, each with unique skills. while of course I cannot copy other devil fruit users, I gained immeasurable power, my agility and strength already exceed even that of the CP. But this man's power will allow me to take my own to a whole new level!" Another, longer laugh erupted from the man, his body trembled excitedly as he revealed his intentions.

"You heartless monster!" Luffy shouted, then charged at Yoxiv. He hadn't even more one foot when Orpheum seemingly appeared out of thin air and swung his sword at the rubber man.

"Whoa, Orpheum! What do you think you're doing?!" Luffy dodged the attack, just barely. Orpheum's eyes still reflected that empty glare, a vacant and hollow look. It was pointless, their friend was now just a puppet being controlled.

"Such terrible irony. To be struck down by your own friend, at least I my ascension to godhood will be marked with the death of Monkey D. Luffy!" Yoxiv cackled, watching as the possessed Orpheum continued to slash at the raven haired boy.

"You're a monster." Franky said, then opened one of his wrists to fire one of his weapons, but a shuffling sound drew his attention away. Suddenly the gang was surrounded by various marines, whose feet dangled off the floor.

"They're being controlled too?!" Robin said, noting at least thirty or more of the puppet marines. Their heads hung limp, obviously they were totally unconscious.

"Please, with my powers, I could maintain an entire army on my own. Now, why don't you just surrender? I'll make it quick." Yoxiv began to step off the machine, and into the air! His form levitated above the group, looking down on them with disdain.

"As if." Zoro replied, and unsheathed his swords. In an instant several of the possessed marines fell to the ground, only to rise up again seconds after.

"What?!" The green haired swordsman's eyes went wide as the foes he had just knocked down got up once again.

"As long as I remain in control, they will not fall." And to prove this, five marines tackled Zoro, pining him to the floor.

"Gah! Get off of me!" He growled, thrashing underneath the men who held him down. Chopper and Ussop were back to back, trying to keep their distance, but soon found themselves being grabbed by pairs of possessed marines. Franky, Brook, and Robin were doing all they could to fight, but soon found themselves overwhelmed as well.

"Stay close, Nami." Sanji held out his hand to shield Nami who stood behind him, watching with a growing shock as her friends were being taken down. But then she felt herself bump into something and gasped as a marine tried to grab her. The orange haired girl ducked and crawled away.

"Ah, shitty bastards!" The blonde love cook screamed and turned to help, but was tripped by a marine and pinned by several more. Luffy stared down with Orpheum, whose dull eyes looked back. Nami took advantage of the distraction and jumped at the brown haired man. Knocking him to the floor, she began to slap at Orpheum's face furiously.

"Come on, snap out of it! It's us! We're your friends, remember?!" Nami yelled as she continued to strike. Yet nothing changed in the man's expression.

"Nami, get away! He might hurt you." Luffy said, punting several marines away when they tried to gang up on him.

"Someone has to knock some sense into him. It may as be me!" Nami started, then gasped as Orpheum grabbed her arm and tossed her off of him with a jerk of the wrist. Standing up and retrieving his sword, Orpheum began to advance on the helpless girl. Nami cowered, unable to think of anything. Her brown eyes trembled with fear as she watched the blade raise into the air.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, running for his navigator. Just as the blade came down, Luffy crouched down to shield Nami. Closing his eyes, Luffy expected the feeling of steel cutting into him.

Yet nothing happened.

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes fluttered open, widening a little as they saw the sword dangling mere inches from his nose. He heard a gag, and looked beyond the blade to see Orpheum trembling, his eyes quivering.

"......." Orpheum tried to mouth something, his lips moving, but not making any sound. Color seemed to return to his eyes, but just barely.

"Orpheum..." Luffy said, his lips turning into a slight smile. Orpheum's face contorted, forcibly returning the grin. Nami beamed, but remained cautious.

"What the? How is this possible? I command you to slay them! DO AS I SAY!" Yoxiv shouted, gesturing with one of his hands. His fingers stiffened and jerked erratically, like a puppeteer pulling strings. Orpheum grunted, trying to resist. His sword arm was shaking violently, being pulled by two opposing wills.

"Fight it, Orpheum. Come on!" Nami cheered.

"Yea, you can beat him!" Chopper chimed in as well. Zoro and Sanji grinned at the man. While Robin and Franky smiled warmly. Brook gave a laugh of encouragement, his teeth chattering. Ussop wrestled a hand out from under his captors, and gave a supportive thumbs up.

"You're not a pawn. You're a man." Luffy stated, looking firmly into Orpheum's eyes. The teal orbs wavered, welling up with tears.

"Y-y-yea... a man." Orpheum strained the words as he raised the sword above his head. Luffy held Nami close to his chest, preparing for the worst. Then the sound of something being pierced could heard, and Luffy felt something warm dripping onto his head.

"Huh?" Nami opened her eyes, and gasped. Luffy opened his as well and looked up. Standing there, was Orpheum, his sword impaled through his chest! All around, the Straw Hats wore faces filled with shock and horror. Yoxiv hovered in the air, his own eyes showing a look of surprise.

"Thank... you... Luffy..." Orpheum coughed, flecks of blood trickling down his chin. His eyes then closed, and the man from beyond the heavenly sky fell.

"ORPHEUM!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview:

(Orpheum lies motionless on the floor)

Luffy: This can't be!

Nami: Oh no...

(Yoxiv laughs manically, looking far more crazed than ever)

Franky: This is so uncool...

(Luffy launches himself at Yoxiv, his face completely filled with anger)

Luffy: On the next One Piece; _"The nightmare ends! A hero rises from the ashes!"_ I'm gonna be king of the pirates!


	10. Chapter 10

From the Stars

A little later than I had intended, but better late than never as the saying goes. I may eventually return to this one in a while to fine-tune it. In the meantime, I have been fiddling with an idea for a Halloween themed One Piece adventure, although I might start it long before the holiday even comes. Anyway, I do hope to see more reviews once this is done, I'm not being selfish or anything, I just knowing what people think about my story. *Laughs* It does seem that people love my "Luffy's greatest fear" story a lot, just wish this would get some more attention as well.

**The Nightmare ends! A hero rises from the ashes!**

A dead silence hung over the room, times seemed to crawl to a halt as all eyes fell on the man who had just collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading under his coat. Orpheum lied unmoving, his eyes closed in a calm repose. Luffy and the others stared in disbelief, shocked at the sacrifice their friend had made.

"Orpheum!" They cried out, fearing the worst. The sword he used to impale himself had once more returned to a rod like form, clutched in his unmoving hands. A snort of disgust then snapped their attention to the man hovering near the room.

"Pitiful. He killed himself to spare his friends. Such worthless dramatics. Pish! No matter, once I'm finished with all of you, I might still get what I want from that useless corpse." Yoxiv said, waving his hand dismissively as he shot a look of indifference at the fallen hero. Luffy scowled, his rage boiling over like a volcano as he heard the disrespectful words.

"You heartless bastard!" The raven haired youth growled, his head hung low as he trembled with fury, a foreboding shadow being cast over his eyes. Yoxiv looked at the pirate captain and scoffed. Snapping his fingers, a group of puppet marines charged at Luffy. Leaping into the air, Luffy twisted around, winding his mid-section.

"GUM GUM FIREWORKS!" A countless flurry of fists and kicks filled the room, striking everything in their path. Marines were sent flying into the walls, knocked back by the onslaught. Zoro and the others were freed, and deftly laid low as their captain continued his attack. But Yoxiv evaded the strikes, laughing mockingly as Luffy finished and landed in a huff.

"Is that the best you have? And to think the World Government is having such trouble apprehending you. Now, feast your eyes, on true power!" Then with a another snap of his fingers, fire erupted from out of nowhere and showered over Luffy's head.

"What the?! He can make fire?!" The Straw Hat wearing captain dodged the flames, sighing with relief that his hat wasn't scorched.

"I told you. I have learned how to harness my devil fruit powers. My abilities surpass that of even logia types!" Yoxiv said, creating a pillar of flame that surged across the floor like a charging beast. Luffy could feel the heat as it missed him, almost beginning to sweat from it. Launching himself into the air again, Luffy tried to swing at the Rear-Admiral. But just as he was in striking distance, Yoxiv vanished.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Luffy landed on the ground, looking around. The others scanned the room, seeing nothing. Suddenly a cold chill ran down the teen's spine, that familiar glare of murderous intent. Turning, Luffy was met with a fist to the face. Then another, followed by several more in a matter of seconds. Stumbling in a daze, Luffy righted himself as the world spun.

"I couldn't even see his hands... such power." Zoro remarked, shaken by the ferocious display. Ussop and Chopper watched with dropped jaws. Nami could only groan with worry as she watched the fight. Luffy wiped some blood from his mouth and huffed, feeling his older wounds reopening, the bandages reddening. He had to stop this man and his plans, for Orpheum...

"Don't you see? It's useless! You can't possibly match the power of a god." Yoxiv boasted, his grin widening into a maddening look. Luffy ignored the comment, and spread his legs. Pushing down on his knees, a lump formed at his ankles then surged back his legs. Suddenly, a pink hue overtook his normal tanned appearance. Steam literally came off his body like a boiling pot of water, the sweat on his skin evaporating rapidly.

"Gear Second..." Luffy said in a low tone, huddling down as his body surged with power. "You think you're a god? I met someone like you a long time ago who thought he was a deity, and I can tell you; you're nothing but scum!" Yoxiv growled with indignation and launched a ball of flame at the still captain. Luffy looked up with an intense glare and then punched the air with his right fist. An invisible blast burst through the fireball and towards the Rear-Admiral, sending the man flying into a wall, sinking into the stone and cracking it.

"GUM GUM JET PISTOL!" Luffy said, lowering his arm. Dust billowed from the indentation where Yoxiv was stuck, the dull haired blonde pulling himself free.

"You dare mock me?! I will not lot some insolent fool make a fool of me!" Yoxiv flew into the air, his expression more deranged than ever. Curling into a ball, the Rear-Admiral spun around in place. A whirling sound like a turbine could be heard as Yoxiv span faster, then exploded with a burst of power. Machinery, tables, and bodies were flung back. Nami braced herself, flinging herself over Orpheum's body. Zoro and Franky both got struck by flying debris while Chopper and Ussop ran for cover. Sanji protected Robin from a table by kicking it in half, while Luffy braced himself against the outburst as all the fixtures in the room were pushed back to the walls.

"Get him, Luffy!" Nami cheered. Suddenly she heard a ragged cough and looked down. Orpheum fluttered open his eyes, looking around wearily.

"Nami?" Orpheum said weakly, his breathing was strained, as blood was still slowly trickling from the wound.

"O-Orpheum! You're alive!" Nami gasped, almost brought to tears with joy. She cradled his head in her lap, stroking his head as he tried to fully regain consciousness.

"Is Luffy fighting?.. I can't see too well." A curt nod from the orange haired navigator made the man smile.

"He's reckless, but so willing to fight for those he cares about..." Orpheum said as he heard the sounds of battle going on. Luffy was meanwhile trying to land a hit on the Marine Rear-Admiral, but kept missing thanks to the man's warping abilities.

"Yeah... He is something, isn't he?" Nami replied, smiling warmly as her captain broke punched holes in the walls as he missed Yoxiv again.

"You're quite found of him, aren't you?" Nami looked down with wide eyed surprise, making Orpheum grin.

"I had a feeling _that_ was the case." He said, causing Nami to blush profusely. Stuttering, she then silenced him by cupping his mouth with her hands and telling him to 'shush'.

Meanwhile Yoxiv was becoming more and more infuriated by Luffy. His mind reading powers were useless against the pirate captain, whose erratic movements and strong will made it too difficult.

"DIE!" The Marine Rear-Admiral yelled, wrenching a heavy piece of machinery out of a pile with telekinesis and flinging it at Luffy. But the raven haired boy stood his ground and swung his fist.

"GUM GUM JET BULLET!" Like before, his fist didn't stretch. The machine dented and bent in half as it was sent back at Yoxiv. Narrowly teleporting out of the way, the Rear-Admiral watched as the wrecked piece of metal shot through the roof and into the sky beyond. Turning back, Yoxiv did a double take as he saw Luffy flying through the air towards him at high speed.

"What?!" He cried, realizing he didn't have time to warp out of the way. Luffy stretched out his arms and legs, wrapping them around Yoxiv. Spinning his body, Luffy began to twist his outstretched limbs until they were tightly coiled together then stopped, his body tensing. Both men soared through the air towards the machine in the center of the room.

"GUM GUM JET CORKSCREW!" Luffy released his hold on his wound up limbs, spinning rapidly until he and Yoxiv were a blur flying in mid-air. They crashed through the machine, shattering it into pieces, then continued on to a wall. Crashing into the stone hard, Yoxiv cried out in pain as Luffy's limbs fully untangled and retracted, slamming bodily into the Marine Rear-Admiral and sending him through the wall.

"AGGGGHH!" Yoxiv flew off into the distance, far past the island. Luffy fell to the floor amidst a cloud of dust and broken stone as his skin returned to normal.

"Luffy" A collective of voices called out. Zoro and Sanji were the first to reach their captain, who lied on his back with a satisfied grin. Helping him to this feet, they lead him to where Nami sat with a barely awake Orpheum.

"You're ok!" Luffy cheered, almost falling onto his face as his excitement caused him to wobble weakly. Orpheum smiled, then frowned.

"You've done so much for me, yet we've barely known each other for a few days. And even after learning of my dark past, you still fought to help me." Orpheum stated, more matter of factly than with question.

"Like I said, we're friends. You were forced to do those things. But now you're free, to choose your own dream." Luffy said, prompting the others to nod agreeingly. The brown haired man smiled, his heart warmed by the generosity he felt from the pirates. A buzzing crackle broke the heartwarming scene. All eyes turned to the broken machine, which shot sparks as it malfunctioned.

"That doesn't look good." Nami said with an exasperated groan, noting that Luffy had a tendency to make things worse in the end.. Ussop and Franky carried Orpheum, while Zoro and Sanji hauled Luffy. The floor began to tremble under their feet as the machine began to overload. Running for all their worth, they raced down the halls and down the stairs. Just as they reached the landing of the lower floor, a tremor rocked the floor and a roaring explosion sounded. Suddenly the ceiling creaked and cracked.

"Run!" Ussop said, or more like suggested, having already taken off down the hall. Franky snatched up the still unconscious Tragen, noting to the others that it would be wrong to leave him where he was. Marines were evacuating the base as well, carrying off any and all injured, from a window the Straw Hats could see someone dragging Bongo from the yard. As they reached the ground floor, they found Ussop stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Ussop?" Brook asked the long nosed sniper, who was white as a ghost. Near the doors, were the Desperado Trio. Dead-Eye had a large red mark on his head, while Lobo and Blade had bandages on their respective wounds. Luffy looked up, having dozed off slightly during the escape. Locking eyes with the three hunters, no one moved a muscle. Then Dead-Eye moved to the side, his brothers doing the same as well. The gang furrowed their brows, not understanding.

"Go on. We got no business with yous anymore, now that you beat our contractor. Besides you _all_ beat us fairly. Catch ya some other time!" The gunslinger said, then left through the door along with Blade and Lobo. Zoro and Sanji grinned, while Ussop wore a smug look, proud to have been acknowledged as an equal foe. Outside, the gang tossed Tragen to a bunch of Marines who were sprawled on the ground and contemplating their job opportunities.

_1 week later_

The Thousand Sunny floated leisurely across the ocean while jubilation filled the deck. Even though everyone had finished healing four days ago, the celebrations had yet to cease. Orpheum and Brook performed duets, Ussop spun tales on how 'he singlehandedly faced 600 Marines' at the base. Sanji prepared food on an on deck barbeque set up by Franky and Chopper. Robin and Nami lounged on chairs and laughed at the antics of the boys. At night, things finally winded down.

"So there I was, face to face with Dead-Eye. He had about fifty weapons pointed at me, each one able to destroy an entire mountain with a single shot. We counted to three, then BAM! I got him with my superior marksmanship without a single scratch." The curly haired liar said as the crew sat around a small bonfire. Luffy and Chopper were both slack-jawed with awe, always captivated by the exaggerations of their friend.

"No scratches, eh? Then what's this?" Zoro with a mocking sneer, poking Ussop in the shoulder where he had been shot. The sniper howled with pain and blew a raspberry at the swordsman, much to the laughter of the others. Orpheum sighed heavily, staring off into the night sky.

"What's wrong?" An all too familiar scratchy voice asked. Looking down, Luffy and the others had stopped what they were doing to look at their friend.

"It's nothing. Just that, I never expected this." Orpheum started, half smiling and looking back up to the stars again.

"Expected what?"

"That I would find friends like you guys. People who accept me despite the things I had done."

"But you didn't have a choice, you were being used like a puppet." Nami interjected, none of them could bare to see Orpheum still beating himself up over his past.

"That may be. But it was still my hands that spilt innocent blood. And that is why I have made my decision." Orpheum said as he stood up, his eyes filling with a determined look. The others all looked at one another before turning back to Orpheum, who closed his eyes calmly.

"What decision is that? You're not gonna leave us, are you?" Chopper asked, tears welling up in the small doctor's eyes as he feared the worst.

"Luffy. You once asked what kind of 'dream' I had. At first I didn't know how to answer such a question. That is to say, I didn't know what I wanted. I was confused, alone, and without reason for being except to wallow in my guilt. But you guys proved to me that I had a reason to keep on living, to not let my past be a burden on my heart." Orpheum began, then turned away, a heavy feeling swelling in his heart. He continued, "After much thinking, I finally realized what it is that I want, the thing I aspire for; my goal..." No one moved or said anything, but they could sense what was coming, and each began to smile more and more with each passing second.

"My dream... is to become a hero, so that I may right the wrongs I have done by saving lives. So I will join you, and become a pirate to achieve this goal." Orpheum said, turning around with a wide smile, something that surprised the crew for a moment. It was a genuine smile, not feigned or hiding a mask of sadness. A moment passed, then an eruption of cheers rang out from Luffy and the others.

"Yea! We've got a new crewmate!" Luffy shouted, standing up and waving around excitedly. Zoro laughed then muttered a toast before chugging down on a bottle of beer he was holding.

"That's so super! I think... think I'm going to cry!" Franky said as he pumping his arms as tears of joy streamed down his voice. Robin closed her eyes in a warm grin, chuckling as her friends displayed their excitement. Chopper latched onto Orpheum in a hug, crying more than the cyborg shipwright.

"This calls for a celebration. Sanji! Bring out your best stuff!" Ussop declared, waving a cup around and pointing to it. A foot kicked the sniper instead, the blonde chef not in the least bit amused by the 'order'.

"Say please next time, shit head or I'll break that nose of yours." Sanji said, holding up a bottle of champagne. Nami laughed and held up a glass.

"Oh, Sanji. Would you mind?" Nami asked in a sing-song, waving her cup around.

"Of course not, my dear sweet Nami! Anything for you!" The love cook said as he gleefully poured some of the champagne for Nami. Ussop shot a dirty look, but decided not to say anything. Brook broke out his violin and began to play a jaunty tune, laughing and dancing around as he played. Luffy joined in, becoming so absorbed by the fun filled atmosphere that he ignored Nami's protests when he grabbed her by the hands and forced her to join with him. The orange haired girl blushed as her captain spun her around in an impromptu dance, while Sanji cursed loudly at the rubber man.

"I can see that things are going to be very interesting aboard this ship." Orpheum said, chuckling as Nami gave up trying to make Luffy let her go. Sanji moaned and hung his head in disappointment.

"Don't be too surprised. This is probably one of our less crazy parties." Zoro commented.

Orpheum could only grin, his adventures with the Straw Hats had only just begun.

**THE END.**


End file.
